Up in Flames
by winxluv101
Summary: Sequel to Spark. What would've happened if Spark had met with the wizards the same day that Roxy did? One little spell changed everything the Winx had to offer about Spark. Relationships, family, and everything else is at stake in Gardenia.
1. Kidnapped

**Okay, so I was getting a lot of IMs from people saying that I should do a sequel for Spark, so I did.**

**In this fanfic, Duman does almost the exact opposite of what Sierra told him to do. Instead of telling Rocksand how he felt, he...well, you'll see.**

* * *

Roxy's_ POV_

The wizards didn't really come around much after the girls left for their tour.

"Hey Rox, what's up?" I looked up from my magazine to see Bloom.

"Thinking about the next time Rocksand will visit. She said she would be here sometime this week," Bloom rubbed my back as she pointed towards the door.

I looked towards the door to see Misty. Her hair grew out and she got a little tanned; she was somehow prettier than before.

"Roxy!" She yelled as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Too tight! _Too tight_!" I said when she finally let go.

"Sorry, I guess I don't remember my own strengths," Misty laughed as she looked around the Frutti Music Bar curiously, "Are the wizards here?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering seeing that last time they almost killed your sister."

I rolled my eyes as the rest of the Winx came over, "Misty! It's so good to see you again!" Stella said as she squeezed Misty, probably harder than she hugged me.

A funny idea came to me, "Misty look, Gantlos is here." Misty gasped and looked around frantically. She glared at me as I laughed along with the other Winx.

"Not funny, Roxy," Misty said as she crossed her arms.

"What's not funny?" Rocksand came in. Her hair looked a little trimmed and she tanned too.

"What's with the tans?" I asked as Sierra and May came in too.

"We toured in Florida, really hot," Rocksand said as she hugged me. I noticed figures approaching us as I pointed behind them.

"Excuse me, but don't I know you from somewhere?" One of the figures asked as Rocksand turned around to see Mark, Ryo, and Andy.

"Mark!" They kissed and hugged each other, "How are you?"

"Much better now that you're here." Rocksand giggled as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"How's Gardenia been?"

"Since you left, everyone's been buying a bunch of CDs," I explained as May smiled.

"That's awesome, great for business."

"We gotta go, but feel free to come by our hotel room when you wanna talk okay? We'll be there the rest of the day," I nodded and all four of them left. The Winx and I talked for a while before we finally decided to check on the girls. Bloom, Tecna, Stella and I walked to the Gardenia Plaza and went to the 2nd floor.

"Hi Bubba," Stella greeted the bodyguard at the front door.

"Hello, are all of you coming to visit the girls?"

"Yeah, could you let us in?" I asked. He looked at me through his pitch black glasses and nodded as he turned on the intercom.

"Miss Rocksand?" No answer.

"Miss Sierra?" There was still no answer. I wonder if they were sleeping.

"Miss May?" We waited again, but they still didn't answer.

Bubba was about to try again when someone answered in a weak voice, "_H-Hello?_"

"Miss May some people are here to see you all."

"_Help._"

"Miss May is everything okay?

"_HELP._" Her voice sounded strained. Bubba quickly opened the door and we all rushed in. I saw Tecna gaping at something on the floor.

"What's wrong Tec?" Bloom asked as we looked where she was looking as well. I covered my mouth with my hand to see May laying on the ground, her head slightly bleeding.

"'May!" I rushed to her and helped her sit up, "What happened?"

"I couldn't fight them all by myself. They're gone...they're all gone."

"Who's gone?"

"The girls, they took them!"

"Who took them!"

She was shaking with fear, "The wizards." She was whispering as she rushed to stand up and ran to the hallway and started opening doors and screaming names.

"Rocksand! Misty! Sierra! SOMEBODY!" Bloom held her as she cried.

"I couldn't fight them off. I couldn't do it alone, it's all my fault."

"We need to call the Winx," Stella said as she got out her cell.

"Layla! Emergency! Get everyone here pronto!" She hung up and in a matter of minutes, every Winx and Specialist was here in the hotel room.

"What's...up?" Musa said as she looked around at the trashed room. She looked over at me to see May crying in my arms.

"What happened?" Flora said as May wiped her eyes.

"The wizards," May managed to get out, "they're gone. They took them, left me."

"What?" Nabu asked as he looked in her eyes, "What do you mean they left you?"

"The wizards are in love with us. Before Anagan could catch me, I cast a spell on him, erasing every good memory of me he had."

"So he doesn't remember falling in love with you. They left you here, so that means-"

"I'm safe, for now. The other wizards know I cast a spell on him, but they don't care, all they care about is the fairy they captured."

"I'm so sorry May," Bloom said as she brushed her hair back, "I think we can help though if you could tell us what happened."

"I can't remember anything. Use your Tracix wings; the fight left me weak." We did as we were asked and transformed into our tracix wings and looked back on what happened earlier.

_The girls were all playing on the Wii. Just Dance 3 to be exact and they were dancing to "Boom"._

_"Hey Rocky, when do you think your sis will get here?" May asked._

_"I dunno, Roxy is kind of unexpected when it comes to timing."_ I snorted.

_"Hi-score, baby!" Misty screamed as the game ended._

_"Rematch!" Rocksand yelled as she laughed, "I got distracted!"_

_"What, by me beating you?"_

_"Wait girls, stop," Sierra said calmly as she turned off the Wii and took off her remote._

_The girls did the same as they looked at her worriedly, "What's up Si?" May asked._

_Sierra closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she pulled May down, "Duck!"_

_A second later, a magical attack flew over May's head, "What the heck!"_

_There was suddenly smoke behind the girls and revealed the wizards soon after. There eyes widened and they couldn't speak as the wizards smirked._

_"Speechless?" Ogron said and Sierra bit her lip as she looked at him nervously._

_"Why are you here?" Rocksand asked in a shaky voice._

_"Oh, Rocksand," Duman said as he approached her slowly, causing her to back away, "You'll find out soon enough." He shot an attack at her, but she ducked and shot back, but he dodged as well._

_"How'd you know he was going to try to hit you?"_

_"Animal instincts?" Rocksand shrugged as Gantlos put a binding spell on Misty. Now powerless, Misty ran behind Sierra._

_"That's not fair!"_

_"Life's not fair," Gantlos said as he attacked Sierra. Not noticing it, Sierra flew back and hit her head hard, causing her to lose consciousness, along with Misty.  
_

_"Gantlos be careful," Ogron scolded, "She's still mine." Ogron smoked over and put Sierra over his shoulder and Gantlos did the same with Misty. May spelled Anagan while he wasn't looking, making him lose the good memories of her. He attacked her soon after, hitting her head against the wall, causing her to bleed. Duman approached Rocksand dangerously as she backed away._

_"Leave me alone, Duman," Rocksand said as she kept getting closer to the wall._

_"Rocksand, in case you haven't noticed," Rocksand's back hit the wall, "you're caught." He roughly grabbed her hair and she screamed in pain._

_"Don't worry, love. You won't feel anything at all," Duman put his other hand over her mouth, cutting off her oxygen. She passed out and he put her over his shoulder._

_"What about that one?" Gantlos said as he indicated to May. Her eyes widened in fear as Anagan spoke up._

_"Leave her."_

_"I thought you wanted her?"_

_"Not really." They each smoked out of the room, leaving May behind and gasping for air._

_The intercom buzzed, "Miss Rocksand?" May looked up at the intercom and got up slowly and painfully as Bubba continued to shout out names._

Soon, the memory faded, leaving everything behind.

"See? I told you," May said as Flora put a wet towel on the scratch on her head.

"It's not your fault, May. You couldn't have fought all of them," I said as the door opened, "Rocksand!"

We all looked and sure enough, there was Rocksand, Sierra, and Misty, all of them looking quite confused.


	2. Secrets

_Roxy's POV_

We all de-transformed and Rocksand looked at me, "Uh, hey Roxy. What're you doing here?"

"Um, well-"

"May!" Sierra screamed as she rushed over to May and she hugged her, "What happened to your forehead?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Misty asked as she said a spell, cleaning the entire room. Everything looked back to normal.

"You three got kidnapped by the wizards," Riven said obviously.

"No we didn't," Rocksand said as she cocked her eyebrow at him, "We went shopping for new contacts and accessories." I looked around and saw that Rocksand was now wearing a black cartilage chain earring and had red eyes. Misty was wearing a plaid black newsgirl hat and had gray eyes. Lastly, Sierra was wearing a golden mini spike bracelet and had black eyes.

"Where, a goth store?" Riven said under his breath.

"I can still hear you," Rocksand said angrily, "Animals have better hearing than humans." Riven's eyes widened.

"How about we meet you guys at the Frutti Music Bar tomorrow, we're pretty tired," Sierra said as Bloom nodded.

"Sure, Sierra. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

_May's POV_

Something didn't seem right as the Winx and Specialists left, "Are you girls okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Misty asked as we all headed towards our room. Our room had four beds, so we just shared the room.

"No reason."

Okay, they couldn't remember being kidnapped and now they're going goth or something? This doesn't make sense. Their eyes look exactly like our neutral ones and since when does Sierra wear spikes? Rocksand's been talking about getting one of those cartilage chain earrings since she met Duman, seeing that he had one. Also, Misty always told me she _hated_ plaid. Something's not right.

"Yo, May. Heads up," I turned to see Misty throw a pillow at me.

"Hey what was tha-" Misty grabbed my shirt collar and pushed me into the wall roughly.

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Sierra and Rocksand crossed their arms as Rocksand approached me.

"If you said anything about that spell we cast on them a few months ago," Rocksand said seriously, "I swear I'll hurt you like there's no tomorrow."

Misty let me go and Sierra walked away as well as Rocksand. They each walked to their beds and turned off the light.

"Goodnight May," Rocksand cooed evilly.

I shivered as everything went dark. I turned over in my bed so I could face the wall. I knew they were talking about when we first met the wizards. We were there that day when Roxy discovered she was a fairy. We couldn't be there, for our own special reasons, so we spelled them all: The Winx, Roxy, and the wizards. The wizards must not have been affected, something must've went wrong.

_The next morning_

I woke up to Rocksand putting something in her hair, "What're you doing to your hair!" She turned to look at me.

"Dying it?" Rocksand's hair was now streaked with black, in between her pretty pink hair.

"And what are you wearing!"

"Clothes?"

She was even _wearing_ black; a black tank top (_way_ too revealing), a black base, pink plaid skirt (_way_ too short) with black leggings, and short, black heels (_way_ too cute). She was still wearing her earring she got yesterday and her eyes were still red.

"You better hurry up and get some coffee," Sierra said as she walked in the room...wearing all black. I quickly got up and went to the closet to find all black.

"Um, where are my clothes?"

Sierra walked over to the closet with me as Rocksand left the room, "They're right there," she said calmly as she shrugged. I could barely see any color, just black, dark blue, and hot pink...but mostly black.

"Come on, hurry up. We'll be waiting in the living room, kay?"

"Kay." She walked out of the room, smiled, and closed the door. I looked in the closet and pulled out a black crop top with a pair of black capris. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, with a black ponytail holder.

"I'm really tired of the black," I mumbled. Then I remembered, Rocksand could still hear me. I crept out into the living room and noticed the girls talking about Rocksand's necklace.

"That's right, a black diamond necklace," Rocksand boasted.

"No way he got you that," Misty gaped. She was still wearing that hat.

"He did," Rocksand turned to me, "Hey May. Get some coffee and we can go."

"Hey, did Mark get you that necklace?"

"No, why?" What! Mark didn't get her that. That's out of the ordinary, and I _know_ Rocksand, she would never cheat on him; that's not right.

"Um, who gave you that?"

"You'll see. Oh, and May?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about last night. You know how I get when the Winx get suspicious about that day."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." I finished my coffee and we all headed to the Frutti Music Bar. When we got there, Rocksand saw her dad.

"Hi dad!" She yelled, getting his attention.

"Rocksand! Roxy told me that you got here yesterday, but I didn't see you." Okay, while she's distractd, I'll go find the Winx. It's best to tell them the truth before they...wait, what would they do?

"Hey you guys, I'll be right back," I said as I started towards the beach.

"Okay?" Misty said as she ordered a drink. I quickly ran outside to find the Winx, Specialists, and Roxy.

"Roxy, SOS! SOS!" I yelled as I ran up to her, "Something is _definetly_ wrong with your sister. Even if she's my best friend, I will call her crazy."

"Why are you wearing all black?" Musa asked, "I always thought you had a bright personality."

"I don't know what happened. One day, I had all my clothes, full of color. The next, all BLACK." Stella examined me before casting a quick spell and giving my outfit some color.

"As much as I love the colors, that's not the problem. It's the girls," I started, "and there's something we haven't been telling you."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember the day Roxy found out she was a fairy?"

"Of course we remember, that's also the day we got our Believix," Tecna said as she looked at me worriedly.

"Well, that's also the day when-"

"Hey, there you are May!" Rocksand yelled as she walked up behind me.

"What were you about to say?" Misty asked as she forced a smile.

"Yeah, what _were_ you going to say, May?" Roxy asked, "You said the day they got there Believix was also the day when..." The other Sparks glared at me, and now they know I was trying to tell them.

"Tell them, May," Sierra said, "Tell them what you were going to say."

"Uh," the girls were making this hard for me.

"What's wrong May?" Sky asked me worriedly.

"Ooh May. Can I talk to you before you say it though?" Rocksand asked sweetly. I nodded my head as she grabbed my wrist and squeezed, hard. She led me back to the entrance of the Frutti Music Bar.

"I warned you May."

"But I didn't tell them!"

"You were going to, weren't you?" I didn't answer, which was more than enough for her, "Apparently, you need some help keeping your mouth shut."

_"My little friend has a secret to hold, keep it, make sure it's never told."_ Rocksand's hand was glowing black and it went into my mouth. I choked a little and she smiled.

"Try to say it," she challenged.

"The day Roxy found out she was a fairy, we were the-" I couldn't continue. The spell made me unable to say the secret.

"Good girl," Rocksand pat me on the head as she headed towards the beach once again. I felt like crying. I'm sure if I told them, they would understand and help us get them back. I know something's wrong with them. Wait, SIERRA!

Her power involves brain activity, so if I think it, she could hear me! The problem is, she's still possessed...wait, she possessed. That's why they aren't acting normal, they're possessed by the wizards. So Duman must've been the one to give Rocksand that necklace. The all black, the earring, everything.

I walked back to the beach, I knew if I could get Sierra's spell broken, she would go back to normal, but how? What does Sierra hate the most? What if I got her back, but Rocksand cast the same spell on her?

"Hey, we gotta go to...a meeting," Misty said as the three of them started walking away.

"Well shouldn't I be going too?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, we got it, don't worry." The three of them left through a portal, seeing that everyone in Gardenia knew about magic, they weren't afradi to use it in public.

"May, what did you want to tell us?" Stella asked.

"I can't say it."

"Why not? It's so simple."

"Not if someone spelled you."

"What?" Tecna said, "Who?"

"Guess." They each looked at me in fear as Roxy spoke up.

"Rocksand? But why?"

"It's something that you may not forgive us for, something that we're highly ashamed of." I felt a tear run down my cheek, "Something unforgivable."

"It's okay, May. We've been through a lot, trust me," Bloom said as she wiped my tear, "You can tell us anything."

"But I can't, Rocksand spelled me so I literally can't tell you!" I kept crying, so the girls tried to calm me.

"I'm sure we'll understand," Flora cooed.

"No, you won't," I said lowly.

"Is there anyway of going around the spell she cast?" Musa asked.

"Yes, it would have to be counteracted by something else. We need Sierra to get back to normal, she could be able to make contact with my memories because her powers involve brain work."

"Alright, we have a mission, Winx," Bloom said as she stood up, along with the Winx, "Are you girls ready?"

"YES!"


	3. Prepared

_Sierra's POV_

_May is actually stupid enough to believe she could get out of Rocksand's senses? Who does she think she is?_

_No, she's not! Stop making me think that! Get out of my head!_

_No, you are under my control, dear Sierra._

I gasped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Misty asked me as Rocksand led us to the wizards' hideout. She was a wolf, trying to track Duman's smell.

"Just fighting off an annoying voice in my head. It fights hard."

"Well, you should talk to Ogron about that. He gave you all of this, don't go screwing it up."

_Misty, what's happened to you? I have to find a way to cure us, now._

_You'll never figure it out, you aren't as smart as you think you are, are you?_

_Leave me alone._

"Found him!" Rocksand said as she de-transformed and started to run in the moonlight. I'm surprised it's dark already. The fairy of the sun and moon probably changed it so they had more time.

"There you are, I thought you couldn't track me for a moment," Duman said as we came to an opening. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked up at him seductively.

"You don't trust my skills, _Duman_?" She slurred his name as she leaned in to him, but before she could, I felt a jerk at my chin.

"What's wrong?" Ogron asked me as he brushed my hair behind my ear and Misty laughed smugly.

"The fairy of vibrations can tell when someone's lying Sierra. Think wisely about how you answer." I choked on the air I was breathing in and Ogron raised his eyebrow to me.

"I'm fine," Misty shook her head as I felt something heavy on my feet. I looked down to see the ground forming over my ankles and tightening by the second. I screamed for about two seconds until it suddenly stopped.

"Alright alright! I'm done!" I looked back at Misty to see Rocksand holding her collar and pulling up. Rocksand was putting fear into Misty's eyes.

"Did I _tell_ you to do that? Did I?"

"Okay, I'm done! Just lemme go!" Rocksand let go of her collar and shook her head as she exhaled.

"We'll be back in two days, Duman. I need to discipline a couple of neutrals," Duman nodded as he kissed her on the neck and she smiled. When she turned back to Misty and I, she glared.

"We're leaving, now," Rocksand said seriously as she headed to the opening again, so I followed her.

Misty whined, "But we just got here." Rocksand stopped and turned around to face Misty.

"What did you just say?"

"That I will always listen to my wise, strong, and faithful leader so I won't be killed?" Misty guessed as she shook. Rocksand rolled her eyes as all three of us headed back outside.

"Sierra, he could've helped you with your brain problem," Rocksand said softly.

"I know, I just didn't want him to worry. As long as I have this bracelet," I held up the mini spike bracelet Ogron gave me, "I'll always be with him."

_Normal POV_

Riven was hiding behind a building. He was on his usual night walks when he saw Rocksand and the girls leaving the warehouse, so he tape recorded their conversation.

"What the-? The _bracelet_. Gotta tell the others." As soon as they were out of sight, he ran to Love & Pet.

"Girls! Come on, open up!" Riven knocked on the door and Musa came to the door.

"What is it, Riv? Stella used some magic to make it night, come on in. We're all still awake." Riven nodded as Musa stepped away for him to come in. The Winx were all in the living room with Roxy, May, and the other Specialists.

"You won't believe what I heard while I was out. I know how to get Sierra back."

"Really!" Roxy screamed, "How! We need her normal so she can tell us what May wanted to say in the first place."

"Why can't she just wright it?"

"She tried, but it didn't work. See?" Roxy showed him a piece of paper.

_We have no secret_

_We did nothing wrong_

_You know everything about us_

"Okay, that's strange."

"It's the exact opposite of what I wanted to wright," May whined, "How do we get Sierra?"

"Okay, I heard them talking and Sierra said something about her bracelet."

"Bracelet?" May got up and faced him.

"Yeah, listen to this." He replayed the tape and they all heard what Sierra said.

"Sierra told us about this once," May said as she thought, "accessories can carry magical spells. That must be why she's forced into her neutral state."

"Forced into? I thought it was impossible to do that to a neutral," Tecna asked.

"A neutral can be influenced, not forced. It's confusing, I know, but only _we_ would understand." May got out a laptop and started typing to explain everything about neutrals.

"This is very important information that you all should know about us," she said and they all nodded as they read through it.

* * *

**Fairy neutrals**

**Topic: Sparks**

**May-Fairy of Air:**

Trigger:_ Anger; hurt; fear_

Strength:_ Speed of the wind_

Weakness: _Gullibility_

Change back trigger:_ Happiness_

**Sierra-Fairy of Illusions:**

Trigger:_ Anger_

Strength:_ Opponent's brain activity and emotions_

Weakness:_ Too much thinking_

Change back trigger:_ Sadness_

**Misty-Fairy of Vibrations:**

Trigger: _Anger; hurt_

Strength: _Hearing and feeling movements of opponent_

Weakness: _Lack of focus_

Change back trigger: _Love_

**Rocksand-Fairy of the Wild:**

Trigger: _Anger; hurt_

Strength:_ Can summon wild animals_

Weakness: _Unknown_

Change back trigger: _Unknown_

* * *

"Did Rocksand's weakness and change back trigger just say UNKNOWN?" Stella asked.

May nodded, "Yeah, we don't know how to change her back, she does it on her own will power. Her weakness we _definetly_ don't know."

"That's not good," Roxy said, "As much as it pains me, we'll just get her last." Everyone nodded as they plotted to get Sierra back, but there was something they all knew for sure:

Someone will be normal tomorrow.

_Next day - May's POV_

We all went to the Frutti Music Bar where we saw the girls talking with the band. Rocksand was playing in Mark's hair to distract him, and it was working well.

Misty was the first to notice, "Hey Winx. What's up?"

"Nothin' much, how about you guys?" Musa asked cautiously.

"Well," Rocksand said excitedly, "my dad told me that there was a new bus boy to help the Specialists. Also, the guys' band got a new member."

There was another boy behind Andy, "This is Nick. He plays keyboard, like you May."

Nick smiled shyly at me as I responded, "That's cool. You mind playing something?"

"Right now?"

"Sure, the girls and I do it all the time and nobody cares."

"Maybe later. I think Bling is around."

"Bling? The rapper Bling?"

"Yeah, he's a pain. Just because he thinks he can rap."

"Hey, Nick, can I talk to you?" Another boy came around with the Specialists behind him. When he saw Misty, he got tongue tied.

"This is my brother, Sam." Sam reminded me of someone. Oh that's right! He was Misty's first crush in high school! I wonder if that'll make any difference.

"Hey, Mist," Sam said nervously, "been awhile, huh?"

Misty got a little uncomfortable, "Uh, yeah. About 3 1/2 years, right? It's good to see you, but we're about to go on, see ya later!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the stage. Sierra and Rocksand soon after. We set up our instruments in silence until Andy came up to announce us. I hope the spell doesn't affect the girls' singing and playing.

"You okay, May?" He asked me as he got ready to speak to the crowd.

"As okay as ever. I'm always prepared for anything."

* * *

**Hey viewers, I see a lot of people are reading my story (traffic stats), but only ONE person is reviewing: Rocky25. That's is one viewr I'm really proud of because Rocky25 is one of my fav people.**

**plz review!**

**winxluv**


	4. Sierra and the Secret

_May's_ POV

"Hello people of the Frutti Music Bar!" Andy yelled and the crowd cheered for him.

"We have a special treat for everyone. Our hometown singers, Spark!" I leaned towards Rocksand quickly.

"What song are we doing?"

"Um, we'll do Pon de Replay. Tell Sierra and Misty, okay? Thanks," she whispered back. I quietly told Misty and Sierra and they both nodded as Misty took out her mic.

"Hi!" the crowd cheered, "Okay! I know you all know that I usually start us off before we perform, so I will. We will be having our wonderful lead singer, Rocksand _not_ play any instrument, but she will only be singing!" the crowd cheered again as Rocksand did a mock shrug.

"All the pressure's on you Sierra," Rocksand said jokingly and everyone, including Sierra, laughed.

"Let's get this party started with Pon de Replay!" Misty said as she started to count us off.

* * *

Italics=Rocksand

Underlined=Sierra

Bold=All

Regular=Backup

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
_All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more_  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up (2x)

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2 _  
_Everybody on the floor let me show you how we do _  
_Lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow_  
_Wind it up 1 time wind it back once more_

Run, Run, Run, Run  
_Everybody move run_  
_Lemme see you move and _  
_Rock it til the grooves done _  
_Shake it til the moon becomes the sun_ (Sun)  
_Everybody in the club give me a run_ (Run)  
_If you ready to move say it_ (Yeah Yeah)  
_One time for your mind say it_ (Yeah Yeah)  
_Well I'm ready for ya _  
_Come let me show ya _  
_You want to groove im'a show you how to move _  
_Come come_

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay _  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
_All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more_  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up (2x)

**Hey Mr. **  
**Please Mr. DJ**  
**Tell me if you hear me **  
**Turn the music up **(2x)

It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2   
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through   
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers   
Move both ya feet and run to the beat

Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run   
Lemme see you move and   
Rock it til the grooves done   
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya   
Come let me show ya   
You want to groove im'a show you how to move   
Come come

Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor wantin some more  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up (2x)

**Hey Mr.**  
**Please Mr. DJ**  
**Tell me if you hear me**  
**Turn the music up** (2x)

**Okay {everybody get down if you feel me**  
**Put your hands up to the ceiling}** (4x)

_Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay_  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
_All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what_  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up (2x)

* * *

I admit, it felt like an adrenaline rush, and I can't believe what I just did. Everyone cheered for us as I noticed Rocksand smirk at someone at the door way. I looked to see four other figures, and one of them was smirking back at her.

"You guys talk to the wizards, I'll go talk to the Winx," I said as they made their way towards the back.

"Did you get it?" Brandon asked when I got there.

"It was challenging, but," I reached in my pocket and pulled out Sierra's bracelet. What'd you think made me get the adrenaline rush?

"Okay, we released Ogron's connection on her, meaning that she has her own free will to change back, right?" Nabu asked me. I nodded my head as I heard a familiarly annoying voice.

"Whoa! That was Spark!" I turned to the stage to see Matthew, aka, Bling. While he was talking, Sam walked over to me.

"You know he still likes Misty, right?" I nodded.

"You know _you_ still like Misty, right?" I asked him and he blushed, but nodded.

"Why don't you just tell her?" He shrugged.

Matthew kept talking as I noticed Sierra start to clench her fists and shut her eyes. Another guy was trying to comfort her, probably Ogron. I saw her look at her wrist after he said something. I cleared my throat and both of them looked at me. I smirked as I held up the golden bracelet and Sierra mouthed words to me as Ogron glared at me.

"Thank you," I heard her say as her clothes went back to normal and so did her eyes. "I'm back." Sierra glared at Ogron and he looked at her surprised, as well as Misty and Rocksand.

She ran over to me and hugged me, "Thank you so much, May. It was terrible being in you own body, but unable to control it."

"I need your help," before I could say anything else, Bling came over to Misty, trying to impress her. She was standing next to Gantlos, so it made me feel akward.

"Hey, Mist," Bling said cooly. His shaggy brown hair covering his green eyes.

"_Misty_." She hissed, "My name is Misty."

"Suit yourself. I was wondering if you saw the rap battle the other night."

"Of course I did. I _do_ rap, so why wouldn't I watch it?"

"Just asking. You know, since I won," Matthew (I'm not calling him Bling) tried to act nonchalant about it, yet he was still bragging.

"Yeah, I know. No offense, but I've done and seen better." Misty shrugged it off, but Matthew wasn't the type of person to give up. I know that as soon as he lets go of Misty, he'll move on to Roxy, his second crush.

"Alright, but you'll get a taste of some great rapping tomorrow night, be there, kay? Oh and since your so good at rapping, why don't you drop something hot on the stage?" Matthew winked at her and walked off. Misty shuddered.

"Freak." The Winx and Specialists all beckoned for me to go outside. We all went out and Sierra followed.

"You're back or are you going to choke me?" Stella asked as she held her throat.

"I'm sorry, did I choke you? I had no clue, Stel!" Sierra looked really scared while she apologized.

"I was joking."

"Don't scare me like that, I seriously don't remember anything that happened up to the forced change." They all looked at her sadly, yet happily. Strange.

"We need your help," Bloom said seriously.

"Anything. I owe you my life."

"Your life?" said Musa, "That's a little too far, Sierra."

"Actually it isn't, Muse," Tecna said as she put her laptop away, "I researched fairy neutrals and if they are forced into their neutral state, it can be fatal. We _literally_ save Sierra's life."

"Now what's wrong and what happened?"

"I want to tell them the secret." Sierra went quiet, "Please, they said they would understand."

"How do you know, May. They don't know, and if we tell them, they're probably going to hate us for the rest of our lives."

"I swear by the Great Dragon, Sierra," all of the Winx put their hands on their hearts, "we will not abandon you or your friends."

Sierra nodded as she started to reverse the spell on my brain. I could feel it working and when she finished she looked at me.

"Say it now."

I breathed, "When Roxy found out she was a fairy and met the wizards, we were there." Everyone stayed quiet.

"We were there the entire time, but for our own reasons, we couldn't be there, so we spelled you to forget. We spelled all of you: even the wizards."


	5. Challenged

**Okay, I'm using Matthew (Bling) and Sam (Cyrus) from Let it Shine and guess what "rap" I'm gonna put...**

**it's a little tweaked though**

* * *

_Sierra's POV_

They swore they wouldn't be upset and they weren't. I'm honestly surprised about that. The rest of the day, we tried to figure out a way to return Misty and Rocky back to normal.

"Okay, so Misty gets changed back by love right?" Flora asked.

"Right. So all we need is for her to feel normal (good) love," I said as my eyes scanned the crowd of people. My eyes met Sam's, and I waved as an idea came to mind.

"I think I see the perfect way for her to feel love." All of our eyes pointed towards Sam as he continued to clean off tables. I felt bad for him, his worst enemy was Bling, and he always ripped on him for being a bus boy. No one liked it, but they knew if they did anything about it, Matthew would call him out and embarrass him in front of everybody. What really sucks is that Sam's re-giving Matthew the trophy he won the other night at a rap battle.

"I feel so bad for him though," May said sadly, "Matthew is always bullying him with lame raps about him being a bus boy, it sucks."

"I know, but he still likes Misty and I'm pretty sure Misty still likes him." May and I started smirking as we heard Sam rapping to himself as he listened to the beat that was played.

"I know I'm ready and able, but I'm stuck here bustin' all these tables. I could show I got what it takes, but I already used my 15-minute break. I'm workin' for minimum wage when I should be up on the stage. Feel like I'm in a cage, I need to turn the page, 'cause the other guys are fake, I could lead the Corolla mage."

We looked at each other and hi-fived.

"What?" Stella asked curiously, "Why is that so exciting?"

"_Because_, Misty loves rapping. She raps all the time _and_ she likes Sam. So he'll be the one to bring her out of her neutral state."

"Okay, but what about the hat?" Musa asked.

"I guess we could get it off before we go on for our number before Matthew gets his trophy." We all saw Sam leave for the day as he waved good-bye to Klaus.

_Sam's POV_

Okay, it was a mere accident for me to spill ice and soda on Matthew's shoes. He thinks he has Misty wrapped around his finger. I kept walking home when I saw Matthew inside a cab.

"Now why is Matthew driving a taxi cab?" I asked myself. I saw he was wearing normal clothes instead of his usual flashy ones. A woman with a child handed him some money and he nodded as he drove away.

"Matthew's a fake," I said as I ran all the way home. There's no way Misty would be with him once she found out he'd been lying to her. I went to my room and heard footsteps down the hall. Nick opened the door to my room.

"You saw Bling too, right?"

"Just call him Matthew. It's not like he has spies watching him."

"Okay, but you saw him?"

"Yes, I saw him. And you won't believe where else I saw him just now." I told my brother about seeing Matthew driving a cab in normal clothes and he smirked.

"Who's the hot-shot rapper now?"

"How are things going with May?"

"She asked me to play something on the keyboard, but you know I don't want Bli- Matthew criticizing me. What about you and Misty?"

I sighed, "I dunno, she isn't acting herself like last time I saw her."

"Was Bling hitting on her?"

"Yeah, _Matthew_ hit on her, and she turned him down flat." We both laughed, "You still got the high school year book?"

"Yeah, what year?"

"Sophmore, 10th."

Nick left and came back with a bronze book with red ribbon and we went through the 'memories' section.

"School band, school dance crew, school talent show, school rock band-" Nick went through them, but I cut him off.

"Go back to school rock band," he flipped back a page and we saw the Sparks: Rocksand Andrews, Sierra Flynn, Melissa Curtis, and May Link.

"They sure have grown up," I said as I looked at Misty posing with her drum sticks.

"You know, you could totally show Matthew up and rap against him tomorrow night." Nick brought up the trophy out of nowhere.

"No way am I doing that."

"Dude, come on. We both know you're a better rapper than him and you even have a YouTube account with your voice rapping; calling yourself the Truth, but lettin' yo friend Kris do all the lip-syncing."

I sighed as he continued, "Plus, I hear Misty _loves_ rap." My ears perked up.

"She does?"

_The next night-Sierra's POV_

We all walked in and I came in with May. We noticed Misty sitting at the bar with Rocksand. The wizards weren't here; I would've felt their magic trails.

"Hey girls, where have you guys been?" Misty asked as she took off her hat and shook out her medium-length, wavy blonde hair.

"Hey can I see your hat, Misty?" May asked. Misty cocked her eyebrow, but she nodded as she scoched her hat towards May. May gladly took it while Andy got on stage with his band at the outdoor stage on the beach. I noticed May sneak off and give the hat to the Winx and rush back over to us quickly without them noticing.

"Hello! Is everyone having a good night!" The crowd cheered, "Well, tonight we will be re-doing our very own Bling's trophy giving from the other night's rap battle." The crowd cheered as Matthew fanned his arms up and down.

"But first, we'll have our very own 'Spark' band come up and do a little bit of their _own_ rapping!" Rocksand and Misty waved as all four of us entered the stage. Andy handed her the mic and she gladly took it.

"Hi Gardenia!" Everyone cheered loudly, even Matthew. "We will sing our song 'Starships' in honor of our fave female rap artist, NICKI MINAJ!" For the song, we were wearing bikinis with a towel on top of the lower half, showing off the top and part off the bottom. Even if they were in their neutral state, they wore their bright colored bikinis.

"Let's get this party _started_!" Misty said as Ryo started his drum beat and Andy, Mark, and Nick got their instruments hooked up.

* * *

_Italics=Rocksand_

Regualr=Misty

**Bold=Sierra and May  
**

_Let's go to the beach, each _  
_Let's go get away _  
_They say, what they gonna say? _  
_Have a drink, clink, found the bud light _  
_Bad b*****s like me, is hard to come by _  
_The patron own, let's go get it on _  
_The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone _  
_Is it two, three? Leave a good tip _  
_I'ma blow off my money and don't give two sh**s_

_I'm on the floor, floor _  
_I love to dance _  
_So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand _  
_Get on the floor, floor _  
_Like it's your last chance _  
_If you want more, more _  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly _  
_Hands up, and touch the sky _  
_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high _  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly _  
_Hands up, and touch the sky _  
_Let's do this one last time _  
_Hands up..._

(_We're higher than a motherf****r_) (x3)

Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop, I own that  
And I ain't paying my rent this month, I owe that  
But f**k who you want, and f**k who you like  
Dance our life, there's no end in sight  
Twinkle, twinkle little star...

Now everybody let me hear you say ray-ray-ray  
Now spend all your money 'cause they pay-pay-pay  
And if you're a G, you a G-G-G  
My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki

Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

_Starships were meant to fly _  
_Hands up, and touch the sky _  
_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high _  
_Let's do this one more time_

_Starships were meant to fly _  
_Hands up, and touch the sky _  
_Let's do this one last time _  
_Can't stop..._

(We're higher than a motherf****r) (x3)

_Starships were meant to fly _  
_Hands up, and touch the sky _  
_Can't stop, 'cause we're so high _  
_Let's do this one more time_

_**Starships were meant to fly **_  
_**Hands up, and touch the sky **_  
_**Let's do this one last time **_  
_**Can't stop...**_

(**We're higher than a motherf***r**) (x3)

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

_**Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop...**_

(_**We're higher than a motherf****r**_) (3x)

* * *

I honestly loved doing that song. Even if we aren't doing the clean version, it's fun to bleep out the words.

"Thank you, Spark!" Andy said as we waved everyone off and blew kisses. Andy started to announce the rap battle thingy and Matthew. I admit, I used to like the jerk, I sorta still do, but he likes Misty. Even though she has and had no interest in him.

"Now we will re-give our very own, Bling, the trophy he won a few night ago at the rap battle! Even the founder of the rap battles is here to see it!" Everyone cheered as the founder waved and Matthew got on stage.

Sam got on stage with the trophy, I could sense Matthew about to trash him as they both took a mic.

"Whoa whoa whoa, look who it this. The _bus boy_ just brought me my trophy." Oh no. The crowd said "OOH!"

Sam held it in as he reached out the trophy and spoke into the mic, "Congratulations."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there. You gotta polish it up for me there, bus boy." He imitated having a rag and shining the trophy with his hand.

"Oh oh oh wait, is it Truth or Baby Ruth?" Sam is Truth? The online rapper, _Truth_? The crowd kept "oh"-ing whenever Matthew blazed him. Sam finally put on his game face.

"You know, you don't even deserve this trophy because you're not the best." The crowd..you no what, after _every_ blaze, the crowd will "oh", so I'm not going to keep repeating myself.

"Yeah, you're not the best in Gardenia; you're not even the best in the building." He _told_ him.

"Yo, is that a challenge?" The crowd cheered.

"Yeah, it is."

"Ya know, I'm gonna love beatin' you in front of everybody." Andy stepped in between them with a mic.

"We have a challenge, so let the challenge BEGIN!" Uh-oh.


	6. Rap Battle Prize: Misty

_Sierra's POV_

I can't believe that Sam is Truth. Misty told us that she would always love to meet him in real life because of how his rapping really touched her heart. Don't get me wrong, it was really good, but the lyrics really meant something to her. I could see her getting excited as she looked on the stage and the beat started going as Andy took the trophy back and gave it to the founder. I could faintly see Sam and Nick's parents off to the side, but still supporting him.

"Can you believe that Sam is Truth?" I heard one girl ask. It is kind of hard to believe because this whole time, Kris has been lip-syncing to Sam's rapping. Nobody ever knew, but how did Matthew know he lip-synced it?

"I _know_. Cute _and_ he can rap. That's like a jackpot!" I rolled my eyes as Matthew started off.

* * *

**Bold=Matthew/Bling**

Regular=Sam

**You wanted this battle? oh. Oh so your a rapper now? oh  
****Uh, here we go again, prepare to meet your end.  
****Just looked you up on Facebook, you have 0 friends.**

**This kid's a loser yo, he ain't even kissed a girl,  
****You write her love letters, I buy her ice and pearls.  
****So how you like me now?  
****Even Roxanne's in the background sayin' "Wow, Bling's got style!"**

**I'm off the gold chain.  
****If you a rapper, why is Kris your backup dancer like an extra on Soul Train?  
****I see your mommy and your daddy in the front row; they must be embarrassed for you bro.**

**You're not a real MC, you should quit hip-hop.  
****Now be a good bus boy and go get your mop.**

Bling, you don't wanna battle:  
You're the snake without the rattle,  
You're the boat without the paddle,  
You're the duck without the waddle,  
You're the horse without the saddle,  
The ranch without the cattle,  
The day without the shadow.

Son, I think you should skidaddle.

King Grapple,  
Seyonara punk, arrive derci  
What language do I have to say it in for you to hear me clearly?  
Adios amigo, you're over with fenito.  
This clown couldn't rap anything, but my burrito.

**Yeah, you have to hold your mommy's hand before you cross the street.  
****You have to sneak out the house just to clean and sweep.  
****And now you look queasy, I made him go mute.  
****Put yo camera phones up so you can post this on YouTube.**

**Truth's got a screw loose, he's terrified to bust.  
****So lightweight that I could blow him over with a gust.  
****You're weak like Seven Days, you deserve boos  
****You should walk around in some high-heeled shoes, ha!**

**You should rock pigtails and a skirt, you're shaking in your boots,  
****Are your feeling getting hurt?**

**Ooh well maybe I should hurt more than your feelings.  
****Maybe I should rip the roof of the theater ceiling.  
****Maybe you should start kneeling, his eyes are getting misty.  
****You're so whack, if you were ME you couldn't diss me.**

**Kissy Kissy Roxanne, did you miss me?  
****I'll take you out to dinner after I've eaten this pipsqueak.  
****And when we're on vacation, I'll let 'im house sit.  
****Here's a couple bucks, buy yourself a better outfit.**

_*Sam didn't go for a while, looking at Matthew in disbelief*_

You know what?

You don't have a stack of cash or a flashy pad.  
I saw you last week driving a taxi cab.  
You're secret's out, and now they know sport.  
We'll call you if we need a ride to an airport.

In fact, you could drop me off at home after this.  
And you could take a couple bucks back, but as a tip.  
You're playin' yourself like Solitaire,  
tellin' everyone that's here that you're a millionaire.

You're not a baller, you're a phony.  
I bet you're whole crew was a bunch of Rent-A-Homies.  
And now you lie in bed lonely, your persona's a facade.  
The only girls you get are in the pages of a catalog.

Here stands Lord of the Bluff,  
his lies were legendary, 'til the Truth made him hush.  
And what's funny is your truth is enough.  
Why'd you have to make up all the money and the stuff?

I guess it's easier to play the role and act hard  
'cause you don't have the guts to tell us who you really are.  
So you can keep a trophy that you don't deserve.

I might be a bus boy, but you just got SERVED

* * *

"AHHHH!" The whole crowd was cheering, even Misty and Rocksand. The founder came on stage and was about to give the trophy to Matthew.

When Matthew was about to take it, the founder faked him out and gave it to Sam. Matthew shook his head and got off stage towards the bonfire on the other side of the Frutti Music Bar. No one else was there; he was alone. I kinda felt bad for him, so I left the big crowd and went with him to the bonfire.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked quietly. He was surprised for a moment, but his face went back to being upset. He nodded, so I sat next to him. Neither of us spoke for a long time.

"You know what?" I looked at him.

"What?"

"I only became a rapper to impress someone who seems to like rapping. During that rap battle, she was here, so now, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me at _all_."

"Oh," My hopes sunk, "You mean Misty right?" He shook his head.

"Roxy?"

"Nope," he turned to me.

"Well who?" Matthew cupped my face with his hand.

"You." Before I could help it, he leaned in and kissed me.

_Misty's POV_

Sierra went after Matthew for some reason while I ran up to Sam. He gave his brother the trophy as I approached him and he nodded and left.

"Sam!"

He turned to me, "Hey Misty."

"That was _amazing_. Why didn't you tell me you could rap like that?"

"Well I-"

"And it was really brave of you. To stand up to Matthew." He was speechless for a while with his mouth opened.

"Brave?"

I blushed, "Yeah."

"Well, I'm about to do something else brave too." I looked at him strangely as he came closer.

"I really like you, Mist. Ever since we met I've liked you. Possibly even loved you."

I smiled as I reached up and gently covered his lips with mine.

_May's POV_

I could slowly see Misty kissing Sam. I got the Winx attention as they looked too. Misty's arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. I could slowly feel her positive energy returning and I could tell by her reaction that Rocksand knew too. Rocksand is probably madder than all of the wizards mixed together.

_Misty's POV_

We kissed for what felt like decades until we finally broke for air, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

I smiled, but responded truthfully, "Me too." He looked at me in disbelief as I quickly kissed him again, "I gotta go." Before I walked away, I slipped my number into his hand.

"Call me." He smiled and nodded as I walked back towards May, "Thank you. For everything." We hugged and I noticed Rocksand glare at us and leave the Frutti Music Bar. I could tell we weren't going to see her at home tonight, so we may as well enjoy the time we have while it lasts.

_Sierra's POV_

I don't know why, but I stayed there, running my fingers through his hair. He did the same to me and every so often tugged on it a little. We finally decided to brake for air, but we stayed in each other's grasp.

"I thought you liked Misty and Roxy," I said while panting.

"Not really," He was panting to, "Roxy was too shy and Misty was too..."

"Misty?"

"Yeah. I only pretended to like them so I could make you jealous." I smiled as I looked at him in the moonlight, the fire bringing out his bright green eyes.

"Good plan. How'd that go for you?" He leaned in and kissed me again.

"Surprisingly well," he said, his lips still lightly touching mine.

_Next morning_-_Misty's POV_

I woke up and looked in the closet and I could see color again, no more black. I figure Rocksand moved in with the wizards, seeing how peeved she was about me turning back to my good side. That's what sucks about being neutral, you have two different personalities.

"Morning," I called out.

"Morning," Sierra and May called back. Yep, Rocksand didn't come home last night. I wonder how long it'll take until we get a death threat.

Rocksand, if you're reading this, DON'T SEND A DEATH THREAT.

What? You can never be too safe.

I quickly got on my clothes and had breakfast with the girls. We discussed how we would get Rocksand back, and we only came up with ONE conclusion:

Find her mom.


	7. Back to Normal?

**The next chapter is going to have my own versions of these music videos.**

* * *

_Misty's POV_

Call us crazy all you want, but we seriously think it would be the best time to find her. She's caused great pain to Rocksand the past few years.

"We gotta tell the Winx," I said as we ran to the Frutti Music Bar.

"Really? You think that'll help, I mean, she would've come back if she could have," Roxy said sorrowfully.

"We're sure, Roxy," Sierra said calmly, "If you guys find their mom, we'll stall Rocksand from making any unexpected visits on your trip."

They all thought about it for a long while, "The wizards_ do_ tend to get in our way when we try to do something," said Musa.

"And if they _do_, Rocksand would be there too, and we're the only one that have a chance at fighting her," I said slyly. They continued to think as they all looked towards Bloom and she nodded.

"She's right. I guess we better start then girls," Bloom said as Roxy held up the white circle.

"We're going to need this." I nodded and smiled as Sierra, May and I ran back to the hotel to start plotting.

_That night_

I was drifting into my sleep when I started to think about things:

_What if they can't find her?_

_What if they can't bring her back?_

_What if she doesn't want to come back?_

Then I thought of the positive things:

_What if Rocksand uses her will power and can break through the hold that Duman has on her?_

_What if her mom comes back and saves her?_

_What if everything went back to normal?_

I went to sleep thinking about all of these things.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes in the morning. You know who makes the _best_ pancakes though? Rocksand. Wait what? All three of us looked at each other and ran into the kitchen where we saw Rocksand making pancakes.

"Morning!" She said without turning around. She layed out all the pancakes and put them on plates along with the bacon and eggs. She's acting unusually nice today. I looked her in the eyes to see that they were purple again, even stranger.

"Your highlights?" I asked as I looked at her hair. She smiled as she put it in a ponytail, she's even wearing bright colors again.

"I didn't want them anymore." The black streaks in her hair were gone. If I wasn't smart, I would think that she's back to normal, but I am.

I knew the Winx had left this morning to Tir Nan Og from the text from Roxy. She said she'll probably be back tomorrow or the day after that. In this case, the sooner the better.

The day went normal, like it did before we were kidnapped. It was slowly coming back to me, the entire time we were gone and even the time while we were in our neutral state.

"_Baby are you down down down down down,_" Sierra's phone went off as we all looked at her.

"Sorry, it'll be quick."

"Is it _Matthew?_" May said as she smirked. Sierra blushed as she answered the phone and talked to her bf. I find it cute that they had a secret crush on each other, but I have Sam, so I shouldn't be in there love lives.

"Okay, this isn't good," Rocksand said seriously, getting mine and May's attention, "I have Mark, Misty has Sam, Sierra has Matthew, but May, you can't be single!"

"Why not?"

"You're too pretty to be single," Rocksand said as they hugged each other. I really think that Rocksand is back, but something in my stomach tells me she's the same Rocksand I grew up with. I couldn't feel a trace of negative energy in her, so Duman must've let her go.

"Rocksand, I'm sorry to bring this up, but did Du- is that whipped cream?" She smiled and nodded as I hugged her, "You know me so well."

I squirted the whipped cream over my pancakes and began to eat.

"Oh yeah, Jason called while you guys were sleeping and he wants to finish up the music video we started working on."

"Which one? We haven't finished _two_ of them," May said as Sierra came back in the room smiling.

"Two of what?"

"Music videos, and we're gonna finish both of them: Wide Awake and Paparazzi." Rocksand shuddered as she said 'Paparazzi'.

"What's wrong, Rocky? You _didn't_ like making out with Ricky?" In the beginning of the music video, Rocksand had to make out with Ricky, from the band 4 stars. She's hated him for as long as I can remember, and she can't stand him.

"Of course not! Imagine what Mark is going to say when he sees the video!" She had a point. She couldn't fake _that _kind of lip action. Jason _would've _let Mark do it, but we were out of town when we did that part of the video.

"Just be glad he pushed you of the terrace," May said as she washed her plate and utensils.

"Yeah, I remember when he came up to you after it and you said 'Thanks for putting me out of my misery'. It was hilarious!" I laughed as I helped dry. When Ricky pushed her off the terrace, she simply fell a dozen feet into a giant cushion. We're filming the music video on the far side of Gardenia, where all the mansions and stuff were.

"That _was_ funny, but the gross part was that he said 'I love it when you play hard to get. If you're nice, I might let you kiss me again'," Rocksand shuddered again at the memory.

"Why couldn't Jason have one of you do that part?"

"Because, Rocky," Sierra explained, "you're the lead singer. So you take the lead."

"Yeah, Rocksand. You're the leader so you have to do everything first," I said as I smirked.

"Shut up, _Melissa,_" she said my name and smirked. Yes, my real name is Melissa, but everyone calls me Misty now, so if you even _think_ you can call me Melissa, you've got another thing coming.

"_Misty_," I corrected her as we all got dressed. We had to dress casually because our costumes were at the shoot. We ran down the staircase instead of taking the elevator. As soon as we got in the limo, May got a call from someone.

"_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I could take you places-_" she blushed and quickly answered it.

We all started laughing, she always told us she didn't like Justin Bieber, but apparently she liked him now, "Shut up!"

"No not you! Um, hello?"

We waited, "Hi Nick, what's up?" It's funny watching her have a one-sided conversation with herself.

"We're going to our video shoot." Wait.

"Ask Rocksand. She's the Spark in command, hey that rhymed." Rocky looked at her.

"Ask Rocksand what?"

"Here, talk to her." May handed Rocksand the phone and she put it on speaker.

"Hey Nick," Rocksand said calmly.

"_Hey Rocksand. We've got nothin' to do today, so is it okay if the band comes over to the video shoot with you guys?_"

"_All_ of you?" Rocksand smirked, and I could tell she meant Mark, her bf.

"_Yes: Ryo, Mark, Andy, and me. So can we come?_"

"Sure you can. We'll come get you guys from the Frutti Music Bar."

"_Kay, see you soon._" She hung up and gave the phone to May.

"Dave? Can you take us to the Frutti Music Bar first, we have some friends to pick up."

Dave has been our faithful driver for a long time. He had tan, short hair and dark blue eyes. He was only about five years older than us, so he was like a big brother, like Bubba. Bubba isn't the biggest person in the world,but he knows how to protect us and himself.

"Is that okay with Mr. Queen?"

"Let's just say he owes us. Okay?"

"Works for me." He made a U-turn to the Frutti Music Bar and the guys were already waiting outside for us. Rocksand got out with her sunglasses on and brought them to the limo. We sat one one seat and the guys sat on the other.

"Is everyone in?" Dave called from the intercom. I pressed the button.

"Yep, we can go now Dave, before Jason calls. Can you turn on some music too please?"

He started to drive as he turned on the radio: ET.

"Oh my gosh! I remember this song. We recorded it a few months ago," May squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell Jason we were bringing the guys," Rocksand said as she got out her cell phone. This should be interesting, seeing that we're already there.

"Too late," we all looked out the window to see Jason.


	8. Wide Awake

_**Outfits for Wide Awake are in the actual music video.**_

_**Paparazzi dresses are below.**_

* * *

_Misty's POV_

"Jason! Hey!" Rocksand tried to act cool about it as Jason opened the door for us.

"Explain," Jason said calmly. He was really good at holding his anger.

"Well, the guys had nothing to do, so they-"

"You know the rules: as long as they don't steal anything, record you, or take pictures; you can bring them," Jason said as he put his hands up and the guys got out the limo.

It drove away, "Go get changed and we can start off with Wide Awake and then we'll finish Paparazzi," Rocksand grimaced and Jason raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Can't you just put me out of my misery?"

"No, you have to get through this, no matter what kind of past you had with him."

"I _do_ get to kill him in the end right? Is it real poison?"

"No, it's just sugar."

"Can it be salt?" Jason looked at her and she pouted, "_Please?_"

"Fine. Now go get changed," Rocksand quickly hugged him as we all went to the back and got into our costumes.

"Okay, all ready," Sierra said as she came out in her tan dress that had butterflies on it. Rocksand was wearing a cute dark purple dress. I was wearing a tan dress, and May was wearing a tan one too, and the only difference is that I had roses on it.

In the video, we each had a little girl that was supposed to represent the younger version of us.

"Good, we'll start from the scene that May is coming into the hospital."

"Oh that means we're almost done with it then," Rocksand said as she stood in front of the aviary as well and Sierra stood in the stone maze. May stood in the _garden maze_ and I stood in the _garden_ with mini-me.

"Hi Misty!" She said as she hugged me, "It's good to see you again."

"You too Megan."

"_Meg_."

"You are definetly a mini-me." We got into our positions as Mark waved to Rocksand and she smiled and waved back. It's a good thing that she's back.

"Action." They started the music from when May was being rolled in the wheelchair by her mini-me, Samantha, or Sammy for short.

* * *

_Falling from Cloud 9_

_Crashing from the high_

They switched the camera to Rocksand singing for a moment and then back to May.

_Sammy walked up to two Minotaur guards and glared at them._

_I'm letting go tonight_

_I'm falling from Cloud 9 __(I'm wide awake)_

_Sammy stomped her foot and on camera, it looked like she made them jump, put they were really attached to wires._

_Thunder rumbling_

_Castles crumbling (I'm wide awake)_

_I am trying to hold on (I'm wide awake)_

_May took off the hospital gown and grabbed Sammy's hand and they ran to the doors. Every once in a while, they would switch the camera to Rocksand._

_God knows that I tried_

_Seeing the bright side __(I'm wide awake)_

_But I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_

_When they got to the entrance of the maze, on camera, it looked like Meg and I replaced them and we kept walking through until we saw a guy on a "unicorn." He walked up to me and we both smiled. It showed him crossing his fingers behind his back, so I frowned and punched him in the jaw._

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud 9 (It was out of the blue)_

_Meg looked at me in shock._

_I'm crashing from the high_

_You know I'm letting go tonight (Yeah, I'm letting you go)_

_I'm falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake (5x)_

_I'm wide awake_

_All four of us hugged our minis and they each ran off to a little bike that had a licence plate of our names: ROCKSAND, SIERRA, MAY, and MELISSA._

* * *

Okay, I know I don't like being called Melissa, but it's still my name.

"CUT!" the director yelled through the mega phone as the girls ran down the street. They got on the bikes and rode back as Rocksand sighed, "THAT"S A WRAP ON WIDE AWAKE! GET SET FOR PAPARAZZI!"

Rocksand started to whine, "But I don't want to!"

Jason rolled his eyes as he put his arm around her and walked her back to the set, "We all have to do things we don't like to do, Rocksand. What you have to do is be Ricky's pretend girlfriend." She groaned as she started to the costume rack.

"Where are we starting from?"

"Right after he pushed you off the terrace," the director said as Jason made sure the guys weren't doing anything. I think he was telling Mark not to freak out, but I couldn't tell.

"Come on, drama queen," I said as I pulled her to the changing rooms. They were using our limo for part of it and we had a lot to finish. When we came out, Mark couldn't stop staring at Rocksand.

She was wearing a red, silk dress that touched the floor and revealed the lower half of her thigh. I was wearing a pink, flowing dress that went to my ankles. Sierra was wearing a cream colored dress that had a V-cut just above her cleavage. Lastly, May was wearing a black dress with a white belt and it showed the lower half of her thigh and had a gap in between her cleavage.

"You know Ricky has to be here in order for us to finish the music video, right?" May asked, and Rocksand nodded and grimaced.

"Speak of the devil," Sierra said snidely as we all turned our heads to see the 4 stars. Gosh I hate them.

"Hey babe. Sexy outfit; did you wear it for me?" Ricky smirked as he came up to Rocksand.

"You too, Mist. I don't see your boyfriend here, so why so revealing?" Isiah asked as he looked me up and down.

"For some reason, I don't want to finish this music video," May crossed her arms.

"I do," Rocksand said as she smiled, "I get to kill him in the end."

"Well, that's _one_ thing I'm looking forward to," I said as I smirked as well.

"May? Is that you? I've never seen you wear something that..._showy,"_ David said to May as she rolled her eyes, "Is your boyfriend, Nick, here to support you?"

May went quiet, "Nick isn't my-"

"Hey May, what're they doing here?" Nick cut me off as he, Mark, Ryo, and Andy came up to us.

"Um, Ricky has a roll in the music video," Rocksand explained nervously.

"Oh really?" Mark glared at him, "What's his roll?"

All of us got quiet until Rocksand finally spoke out to him, "He's a guy that I end up poisoning at the end of the music video."

"May, what were you saying before we got here?" Nick asked as Mark kissed Rocksand in front of Ricky, making him narrow his eyes as they smiled at each other.

"I said that you were her boyfriend here to support her and she said you're not her what?" David asked as he smirked at me.

"Were you going to say I wasn't your boyfriend May?"

"Yeah, I was, but-" Before she could say anything else, Nick leaned in and kissed her gently; in front of everybody.

* * *

**For the dresses in Paparazzi, go to dresses .com and search the following**

**Rocksand:** Hot Ice

**Misty:** Pretty in Pink

**May:** Crystal Clear

**Sierra:** Modern Beauty


	9. Paparazzi

**The below is my extended version of Lady Gaga's Paparazzi. You don't really _have_ to read it, but you can.**

* * *

_Misty's POV_

OMG; Nick totally just kissed her. I felt a wave of dark energy flowing from behind me. Sierra, Rocksand, and I both turned to see Duman, Ogron, and Gantlos in disguise spells. Anagan must not have cared enough to come.

"You hurt my feelings, May. Of _course_ I'm your boyfriend. Why would you tell him I'm not?" May looked like she was thinking really hard.

"Well, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, seeing that he likes me so much."

"You mean _liked_. Meaning used to," David said as he turned to Ricky, "Good luck with the shoot bro."

"I'll try to keep my eyes off of this beauty right here," Ricky smirked at Rocksand again and I just wanted to pound his face in. I cracked my knuckles as I shook my head.

"You just want me to hit you; you _really_ do."

"Even in a dress, you're still one of the most aggressive people I've ever met."

"I know one," Sierra said as she looked at Gantlos, "and he's here."

"Ignore him," I said as a lady beckoned for May to come sit in the makeup chair. She complied as she went to sit down and she started to apply makeup to her.

"I'll go next," Rocksand said as Mark put his arm around her waist, "Then Sierra and Mist. Just giving you time before you have to put on makeup."

"I'm fine. While I was in a _trance_," I made quotation marks with my fingers, "I learned to like it."

"Then you can go next."

"No thanks, I'll go last." Rocksand rolled her eyes as May came back and she left. May now had light gray eye shadow and lip gloss that smelled like fruit.

"You look gorgeous," Sierra said as May smiled.

"Thanks, I don't wear make-up that often. Natural beauty is what makes a girl beautiful; not make-up." The rest of got our makeup and the guys stayed behind the camera so they could watch what it's supposed to look like.

We had already taped certain parts of the video, so all we had to do was our parts in the video and we were done.

* * *

_I sat on the golden couch and looked at my camera as Rocksand put a hospital gown over her dress and got into the hospital bed they had put into the other rooms. They made it to look like a real hospital room._

_The camera started on me._

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out_  
_Got my flash on, it's true_  
_Need that picture of you_  
_It's so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

_The camera switched to Rocksand in her room writing on a notepad that said "HOW TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND". _I could see Mark getting worried.

_Leather and jeans, garage glamorous_  
_Not sure what it means_  
_But this photo of us it don't have a price_  
_Ready for those flashing light_  
_'Cause you know that baby, I_

_The camera switched to Rocksand as she got out of the hospital bed and the camera zoomed in on the notebook and you could read the word POISON circled._

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa, paparazzi_  
_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_  
_Your papa, paparazzi_

_The camera switched to Rocksand taking off the hospital gown to reveal her red dress. She walked out of the room and started to walk out the front door of the house._

_Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa, paparazzi_

_The camera changed to see Rocksand and a drug dealer in a "dark alley" and he handed her the "poison dust" as Rocksand smirked, nodded and left. Before she could, he grabbed Rocksand's waist and whispered something in her ear as he smirked as well. She bit her lip and handed him a piece of paper._

_Then it went to Sierra singing as she walked around the pool._

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show_  
_Velvet ropes and guitars_  
_Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets_  
_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_Lastly, it switched to May and she sang her part as Rocksand walked out of the "alley" and towards the house where Ricky pushed her off the terrace._

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_  
_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry_  
_It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie_  
_Cause you know that baby, I_

_It went to Rocksand singing the chorus as she walked into the house and put the poison inside the compartment of her ring. She walked up the stairs, but didn't sing because there was a recording of us singing._

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa, paparazzi_  
_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_  
_Your papa, paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa, paparazzi_

_Real good, we dance in the studio_  
_Snap, snap to that shit on the radio_  
_Don't stop for anyone_  
_We're plastic but we still have fun_

_The next scene showed her sitting next to Ricky with sunglasses on. He was reading the paper, and he apparently didn't know it was Rocksand sitting next to him._

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Papa, paparazzi_  
_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_  
_Your papa, paparazzi_

_Rocksand got off the couch and got a glass from the table and put an ice cube in it. Then put in the pink lemonade, and without him seeing, opened the compartment and dumped the "poison" inside the drink. She used a spoon to stir it, licked it, and smiled at the drink._

_Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_  
_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_  
_Papa, paparazzi_

_*pause in music*_

_She went back to the couch and handed him his drink as she layed back on the couch and looked at him. He drank all of it and made a face. He looked at her with an open mouth as she looked back and took off her shades. He stared at her and she smirked and waved teasingly._

_Suddenly, his face tilted forward and he dropped the glass, the ice cube falling on the floor as well. She scoffed as she smiled and picked up the phone on the table next to her and dialed 911. She looked at him as she spoke._

_"911 emergency." She didn't respond_

_"Hello?"_

_She smirked, "I just killed my boyfriend." Without another word, she hung up and walked out the room._

_A few extras were dressed as scientists examining Ricky's dead body. They put him on a gurney and covered his body with a white sheet._

* * *

"Cut! Take it to the street!" The director yelled as Rocksand sighed and walked down the stairs and Ricky followed.

"What kind of sugar was that? It didn't taste that good."

"That's because it was salt," she smirked as Ricky grimaced and they walked down to the street. The day actually went down quickly, so it was pretty much night.

"Action!"

* * *

_Rocksand had handcuffs on her as the "police" took her outside with a bunch of extras acted as paparazzi and took pictures of her as she was forced into the squad car._

* * *

"Cut! Back to the police station!"

"Okay, this is _way_ too much walking," Rocksand complained as I pat her back.

"We're almost done, and then we can go home alright?" She nodded as we walked to another room and it looked like an interrogation room and Rocksand sat in the chair.

"Action!"

* * *

_Rocksand smirked as the man kept yelling/asking her why she killed him, but she just sat back, smirked, and covered her mouth and nose with her hand._

_Suddenly, smoke filled the room and the man passed out as Rocksand walked out of the room with the drug dealer, who was also covering his mouth and nose._

_"I guess I owe you."_

_"You bet you do, gorgeous."_

_"Did you get the passports?"_

_"Already done. All you have to do is get changed."_

_She nodded as she went into the bathroom and changed her clothes to a tank top with jeans. The camera only showed her dying her hair red and flat ironing it. She looked down to see a gun and she picked it up and put it in her back pocket as she walked outside to a Jeep. The drug dealer was smirking at her as she held her hand out to him._

_He took it and she walked him to the back off the house, where there was a pond and garden._

_"You know, we can start off new together. No one will ever know anything." He tilted her chin up and she smiled at him._

_"You're right," she reached backwards and pulled out the gun without him noticing, "no one will ever know." The camera went black and they made a sound effect off a gun shot._

* * *

"Cut! That's a wrap everyone!" The director yelled as Rocksand threw the fake gun to one of the extras and they took it away.

"Please tell me that's all, Jason," Rocksand said as she grabbed a bottle of water and drank it.

"Yep, that's all. I'll send you the edited tape tomorrow and then you all can post in on your Spark YouTube account."

"Kay, night," she called as all of us went out to our limo. We had already changed into our normal clothes and I could sense that we're being watched as all of us got into the limo.

"You guys did great," Ryo complimented as Dave drove us towards the other side of Gardenia.

"Thanks," I said confidently, "I'm still laughing though."

"About what?" Andy asked me.

"Rocksand double-crossed the dealer and killed him."

"Okay?"

"And she _really_ dyed her hair red!" the girls and I laughed. Rocksand pouted.

"I'll wash it out when we get home." My phone beeped and I looked down to see Roxy texted me.

Released Earth fairies. Didn't find mom yet. Coming back tomorrow morning.


	10. Finally Reunited

_Sierra's POV_

We all got home and Rocksand was the first to shower and I looked at Misty.

"What did Roxy say?"

"She didn't find their mom yet, but they released the rest of the Earth Fairies."

"Great, just great." Rocksand never turned off the water, so I went to the bathroom door.

"Rocky, hurry up!" No response.

"Rocksand!"

I opened the door to see that Rocksand wasn't there. She used red lipstick to write on the mirror:

DON'T TRY 2 FIND ME, I'LL FIND U!

Uh oh

* * *

The next morning, we ran to Love & Pet and told everyone what happened.

"What?" Stella screamed, "How was she acting normal?"

"I dunno, but at our video shoot, I noticed the wizards were there too."

"The wizards?" Bloom said as she looked at me, "Why would they be there?"

"I _don't know_. We just noticed them there and every thing went normally for us."

"Yeah," Mist agreed with me, "we didn't even notice them leave."

"This is very strange," Nabu said as he looked around for something.

"What?"

"Where's the laptop?"

"What laptop?" Misty asked.

"The one that had information about your neutral states. It's missing." I looked at May worriedly.

"I think I know what the wizards were doing while the Winx were gone." We all decided to go to the Frutti Music Bar to cool down.

"What do we do now?" Stella said as she slumped her shoulders.

Suddenly, there was a lot of smoke and when it cleared, only the Winx, May, Misty, Roxy and I were awake.

"What the-?" We looked to see a familiar figure flying in an orange orb.

"Mom?" May asked as she stood up, "Is that you?"

"This is your mom!" Roxy asked as the figure looked at May and she looked at it back.

"May?"

"Mom!" May ran to the figure and they hugged. She turned to us, "You guys, this is my mom, Diana." The Winx all looked at Diana in awe.

"Your mom is a major fairy?" Bloom asked as she watched her land on the ground and walk towards us.

"Yep! Isn't that cool? She's the major fairy of-"

"Nature," Flora interrupted her, "It's a real honor to meet you."

"You as well," Diana said, "but I came for Rocksand."

"She's uh, not here." We all looked at each other.

Diana looked at me for a long time, "I know. She's the daughter of the Queen of Fairies."

"We're the Princesses of Fairies!" Roxy asked over excitedly.

"Indeed," Diana said as she smiled sorrowfully, "Morgana knows what happened to her, and she wishes to help as much as possible. Seeing she _is_ your mother." Roxy fainted momentarily.

"Rox, come on, wake up," Bloom woke her up as Roxy nodded.

"Queen Morgana is our mother?" Diana nodded.

"We will need many fairies if we want a chance against the wizards and Rocksand. We need to recruit Sierra and Misty's mothers to give us soldiers."

"Our moms?" Misty and I asked at the same time.

"Misty, we will go to your mother first because she is a little..._cold_ when it comes to the wizards," Diana laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Your mother lives in the North. You know, where it's cold."

"Let's get going," Misty said confidently as May came up behind Diana.

"It will be dangerous for us, girls. We're different than the Winx, remember?"

I nodded, "We'll try our best. Now let's get going."

_May's POV_

We went back to our hotel room to get anything that we might need to revive us from our neutral state. Everyone left, but when I was about to, my mom grabbed my shoulders.

Diana held my face and kissed my forehead, "I'm very proud of you, May. You've grown into such a confident young woman. I'm just sorry that I couldn't watch you grow up."

I hugged her with tears in my eyes, "As long as your here now; I'm okay."

* * *

"Aurora! It's me!" my mom yelled as we walked through the tower.

There were suddenly multiple Arctic Fairies here. The Winx fought them with their Lovix powers, but Sierra, Misty, and I couldn't survive like they could at that point. My mom was giving us heat with her power, so it wouldn't be a problem for us.

"Who dares enter my Ice Tower!" A feminine, yet powerful voice echoed through the room as the Arctic Faries held the now captured Winx. She wore cold colors: white and blue. She even wore fur.

"I do, smart one." My mom stood with most of her weight on her right leg.

"Diana? What're you doing here?" Aurora looked at me, then Sierra, and then her eyes stopped on Misty.

"Aurora, it's them," she whispered as Aurora approached us. She stroked Misty's hair lovingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, I'm sure." Aurora hugged Mist with tears in her eyes and Misty hugged her back.

"Hi mom," Misty whispered. "Do you mind letting my friends go?" Aurora smiled as she waved her hand.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We need your help to get Rocky back," Misty explained, "She was forced into her neutral state by the wizards." Aurora narrowed her eyes.

"Princess Rocksand is being put into a fatal position. We must free her from their spell."

"Actually," Sierra spoke up, "It's only Duman's spell."

"Duman is just as sick as the rest of them," Aurora spat.

"Focus Aurora, we need to get Sibylla as well. It will be a big fight between the wizards, we will need as many reinforcements as possible." She nodded.

"Of course," she smiled at Sierra, "I'm sure she'd want to meet you." Sierra looked at her oddly as she led all of us to a room with a blue portal.

"To Italy."

* * *

_Misty's POV_

We arrived in a warm place and we saw a cave and little pixie-fairy-like creatures: Rustic Fairies. They ran into the cave and we followed them.

"So Sibylla lives _here_?" Musa asked as we all crossed the bridge.

"Yes, she is a very peaceful fairy who believes in justice and fairness," Diana explained.

"Doesn't she sound like a familiar fairy, Misty?" May asked as she cocked her eyebrow and I smirked.

"It's kind of blurry. Sierra, who does that sound like to you?"

"Shut up before I go into my neutral state, Misty," Sierra looked at me, "I'm not afraid to go there." I held my hands up as we made our way to a room with a stone chair.

"Where is that fairy?" my mom said as she walked up to the chair. Diana did as well, but the Winx, Roxy, Sierra, May, and I stayed back as a soft glow appeared to reveal a young woman now sitting in the stone chair.

"Whoa," I managed to hear Sierra whisper.

"My friends," the woman said kindly, "to what do I owe this visit?"

"Sibylla, there's something amiss with the Princess," my mother explained formally.

"Who is this?" Sibylla seemed distracted as she looked at Sierra, "I feel as if I know you." She stood up and walked over to Sierra.

"I believe they told me that you were my mother," Sierra managed to get out, "but I haven't seen her in many years." Sibylla hugged her and Sierra smiled as she leaned into the hug.

"Your friend is in danger," she said when she let her go.

"Rocksand is being forced into her neutral state and we need help in order for her to return to us," Sierra was speaking like an adult now.

"This is very serious indeed, but I cannot go with you," Sierra looked at her in disbelief, "Neither can Diana or Aurora. We must stay here."

"Of course mother," Sierra bowed her head, but Sibylla put a golden necklace on her. My mom put an ice crystal necklace on me and Diana put an emerald necklace on May.

"This is so that you may make contact with us whenever you are in danger," Sibylla explained as she looked at Sierra, "I know you were raised well enough to know when and how to use it, am I correct?"

"Yes mother, I will not disappoint you." My mom, Diana, and Sibylla disappeared, so we left and went back to Gardenia.

"I know how to find Rocksand," Sierra said as she looked out the window.

May, Sierra, and I decided to go back to the hotel to get another night of sleep before the battle.

"How?"

"Where does Rocksand, no matter what, always go?"

We thought about it for a while until it finally hit us, "The park."

* * *

**Hi viewers, I'm really happy to say that the battle is about to begin. I wasn't even thinking about this, but I decided to do this anyway.**

**I didn't plan on making Sierra Sibylla's daughter, or Misty Aurora's daughter, or May Diana's daughter. ****It just came to me.**

**plz review**

**winxluv**


	11. My Clone

_Sierra's POV_

Who would've thought that Ogron would've turned on me? I always knew that he liked me, but I at least thought that he would at least _try_ to keep me. I know the wizards too well, they wouldn't just give up; especially someone like Gantlos. It's as if he and Misty were meant for each other

They're planning something.

"Are you girls ready?" I whispered as we crept through the park at night. May, Misty, and I were walking normally as if we had done it a million times, but the Winx were walking through as if something was about to jump out at them.

"Is there another option?" Stella asked cautiously. Misty glared at her.

"We could leave you out here and wait 'til a wolf comes before we come back?"

"I'm ready." I rolled my eyes as we stood in the dark park, waiting for the wizards and Rocksand to arrive.

_Mother, are you still there?_

_Yes, I will always be with you._

_Thanks mom, I love you._

_I love you too, sweetheart._

I smiled to myself and I saw Misty and May smile as well.

_Misty's POV_

Stella is going to get herself killed out here. I was talking to my mom, and _she_ even agreed with me.

_Why would she even think that there was another option?_

_I don't know, sweetie. Maybe she's just scared?_

_Maybe? Really mom?_

_Okay, she's scared, but you aren't and I'm very proud of you._

_Thanks mom. Love you._

_Love you too, sweetie._

"We're almost to the center. I can feel them, they're waiting for us," I said as we continued to walk.

"Every Winx ready?" Bloom whispered.

"Ready," every Winx whispered at once, including Roxy.

_May's POV_

My mother, Misty's mother, and Sierra's mother were all watching. I wonder if Rocksand's mother is watching over her too.

I don't think I could live without my mother in my heart. I'm part Amazonian so it was easy for me to make contact with her in my dreams. Misty's Northern and Sierra is part Italian, even though she likes to speak Spanish.

_Are you sure you're ready for this, sweetie?_

_I'm ready mom. I'm not the scared little girl you left behind._ I clenched my eyes shut as I kept the tears from flowing.

_I'm sorry, Flower. I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I know mom, and I'm okay now._

_I love you, buddy._

_I love you too, mom._

"Are you going to hurt Rocksand?" Roxy asked us.

"No. I promise that we'll try our best not to," I said as we kept walking and I smiled to myself.

I "know that in my heart, we will win this battle, even if we don't come back alive.

_Sierra's POV_

I looked down on the ground to see half eaten berries. _Wait_, half eaten berries?

"Misty, May, look." We each got on our knees and looked at the berries.

"Bite mark analyzed?" Misty asked me.

"They're Rocksand's. I can tell by the ridges," I said as we got back up, "she's close."

Our necklaces made a soft glow as we approached the opening at the park. I could tell we were going to need to stay on our toes. I could see the opening and something else on the presense, so I pulled the Winx down as May, Misty, and I crouched down.

"Hey-" Stella was about to yell when Misty covered her mouth violently.

"Shut up, she'll hear you." We all watched as Rocksand meditated in the air, eyes closed. She was being surrounded by a black magic trail and I noticed another dark figure come up behind her.

"They're here, darling," Duman said as he smirked. Rocksand smiled as he kissed her delicately. On the lips. Misty gagged.

"Are they going to hurt me?"

"Of course not, I'll make sure of it," she stood up and kissed him again, "I love you, darling."

"Good, 'cause I'm about to test it." She smirked as she faced our way and the other wizards came up behind her. I had the instinct to jump, so did Misty and May, so we all jumped as the Winx were forced towards the wizards.

"Losers," Rocksand mumbled to herself, "Very smart, girls, you avoided Gantlos' sonic wave. I still want to see you though." She looked at us innocently as we revealed ourselves.

"We know you too well, Rocky," Misty said smugly, "You never attack first."

"Because I always let _you_ attack first, Misty."

"Touche."

"You don't even know what touche _means._"

"Who said I needed to?"

Rocksand smirked, "You still have that smart mouth of yours."

"I was born with a smart mouth," Misty tryed to make it sound cool, but it just made her look dumb. I slapped my forehead and my hand lingered there for a moment.

"Let _me_ do the talking, alright?" I whispered and she reluctantly nodded. I turned towards Rocksand.

"Why won't you come back? Why are you acting like this, Rocksand?"

"Because I want to. Why don't you join us again Sierra?"

"_Never,_" I spat.

"Oh, but you will," Gantlos held up something and waved it in the air.

"My laptop!" Tecna yelled as the Winx all stood up, "You snuck into our place and stole it!"

"So?" Gantlos said as he smirked. Tecna's eyes started twitching as the Winx all transformed.

"Winx Believix!" Bloom yelled as they all transformed. This was our fight! Why are they butting into it.

_Let them help you, sweetheart._ I heard my mother's voice from the necklace. I sighed; I knew she was watching me. I knew she wouldn't approve of me out bursting.

"You think that's _really_ going to help you?" Rocksand asked smugly, "My Neutralix is _way_ more powerful than that anyways."

"Tecna? What's Neutralix?" Stella whispered. I rolled my eyes as I answered for her.

"It's like an advanced version of Believix, except it's only for neutral fairies."

"Very good, Sierra," Rocksand said mockingly, "You've been catching up on your knowledge of our kind."

"You shouldn't even be making threats like that because even _you_ haven't made it to Neutralix."

"I'm closer than you'll ever be." I realized something, and I could tell Misty and May realized it too.

"You aren't Rocksand."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The _real_ Rocksand would know that she got her Neutralix a week before we got to Gardenia."

Rocksand's eyes widened as we looked at her, "You're an imposter," Misty said with a grin on her face.

Rocksand was suddenly thrown into a nearby tree from an attack. A figure walked out of the bushes to reveal the real Rocksand.

"Rocky?" She looked at us, "Is that really you?"

"Are you guys okay?" She still had her red hair from the video shoot, "I managed to escape from the _prison_ they held me in." She glared at the wizards.

"What? They kidnapped you?"

"Yes. When I left that night from the Frutti Music Bar, I went to them, but they released me from Duman's spell and cloned me." The clone stepped out of the bushes and glared at Rocksand.

"She has half of my knowledge, just not all of it. When the wizards were at the shoot the other day, I had escaped and they had got me again when I went to shower."

"That explains a lot." The clone attacked at Rocksand, but she dodged.

"You wanna go, imposter?"

"Bring it on red-head."

Rocksand felt her hair, "They didn't let me wash it out, all right?"

The clone attacked her, but she fought back, "Which one is which?" Misty asked as the clone pushed Rocksand to the ground.

"That gives me an idea." The clone's hair and clothes suddenly changed to what the real Rocksand was wearing.

She forced her up and spun them around in a blur and then she stopped. I looked back and forth, but I realized something _so _important at that time.

I couldn't tell them apart.


	12. The Power of Neutralix

**The Sparks' Neutralix forms are on my deviantart account (winxluv101 . deviantart . com)**

* * *

_Sierra's POV_

"What the heck?"

I looked back and forth and the wizards smirked, "How about we make a deal Sierra?" Ogron asked me slyly.

"My mother always told me to never make a deal with the devil."

"Ha ha, you're killing me," I rolled my eyes, "Which ever Rocksand you pick goes with you, and we'll take the other."

"Don't fall for it, Sierra!" the Rocksand on the left yelled.

"Don't listen to her! It's me!" the Rocksand on the right said. Okay, this isn't good at all.

"Deal." I could feel my mother's disapproval, but I didn't care. I was getting Rocksand back no matter what.

"Sierra, what do you have to do to earn your Neutralix?" Tecna asked me. I could feel someone, or some _people_ coming up behind us.

I could tell it was the Specialists and I looked at Bloom as she nodded. Misty and May knew too.

I shrugged, "I haven't gotten it yet, but a neutral fairy would have to go into her neutral state and back from pure will power."

"Pure will power is everything that I've got, but I'm not risking it," Misty said as she shook her head.

"Misty please! It's the only way for you to tell me apart from the clone!"

"I'm not the clone! She is!"

"No I'm not, she is!"

Misty shook her head and sighed, "How much you wanna bet that the wizards know who the _real_ Rocksand is?"

"Actually," Tecna said as she looked at her, "they don't either; well, Duman does, but the rest of them don't."

"Oh joy!" the Rocksand on the left said.

"I hope he knows it's you," the Rocksand on the left said.

"It's not, you idiotic clone."

"Would you _both_ just_ shut up!_" Misty breathing unevenly and her eyes were steel gray.

"Everyone be quiet, she's in her neutral state right now," May warned quietly, "If we interfere, we may mess up our chance." The Specialists watched from the bushes, but suddenly they were jerked towards May and I and they fell on top off us, knocking us down.

"That _hurt!_" May said as her eyes turned golden and my eyes turned black. I could feel my anger building up as we shot an attack at them; knocking them off of us.

"Looks like you can't hide," Misty said, still in her Neutral state. She had her hand out stretched towards where the Specialists were hiding.

"That was pathetic," she spat as May and I stood by her, "You honestly thought that you would be able to hide for much longer?"

"Not really, no," Nabu answered as the Winx all helped them stand up. I felt a pang in my stomach.

_Sierra, find your inner self._

_Mom?_

_Hurry before the wizards take you_.

"No!" Misty, May, and I all screamed at once as we fought against our own selves for once. Misty gasped, then May did, and then I did.

I looked at Misty; her eyes were blue again, "You guys good?"

They both looked at each other and exhaled as they nodded, "Oh my gosh," Misty said as she stood up, "I feel amazing."

"Me too," I agreed. I could feel myself feeling inner peace. It's amazing.

"This is such a good feeling." May, Misty, and I started to float up while we were day dreaming.

"I can feel everything working together in harmony," I said as I closed my eyes.

"I can feel every breath; every movement of air," May said, and I could tell she was smiling.

"I can feel every movement of everything that moves and breaths," Misty said as she sighed happily.

"This is what you girls have been waiting for." I opened my eyes to see my mom.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Aurora said as she and Diana walked next to her.

"Very," we sighed in unison as I felt my clothes start to change.

_Normal POV_

Everyone watched as the Sparks transformed as the Rocksand were fighting.

The Sparks first transformed into their Believix, and then they evolved into their Neutralix.

* * *

Misty's Neutralix:

Her wings had a navy blue edging that had light purple inside with parts of gray that also had a line with two gray circles at the top.  
The top was navy blue and sleeveless that had a part of cloth wrapped around her right elbow.  
Her bottoms were black, torn pants that had navy blue edges. Her shoes were black sandals.  
Lastly, her hair was down and she had a black headband that had the design of black bubbles.

May's Neutralix:

Her wings had black edging that had a gray inside with parts of gold that also had a line with two golden circles at the bottom.  
Her top was light gray with a matching skort that had golden bubble designs on them.  
Her hair was in two ponytails on either side of her head.  
Lastly, she was wearing black sandals.

Sierra's Neutralix:

Her wings had a dark red edging that had black for the inside with parts of dark purple that had a line with two black circles on the top and bottom.  
She wore a red dress that had a black and hot pink bubble pattern that went to the middle of her leg.  
Her hair was still in a ponytail, but this time, it was spread out more.  
Lastly, she was wearing thin, black sandals.

* * *

They looked around amazed, "This is awesome," Misty said as she made her wings disappear, "I'm not wearing any dresses, or skirts! I'm abnormal for once!"

"Yeah," May said, "For _once._"

"Watch it. I can still destroy you, just more painfully." Misty said as she looked at Gantlos, "Now we can use the Neutralix powers we were assigned."

"You're right," Sierra said, "You can feel the movements of your opponent, May can move as fast as air, and I can sense my opponent's brain activity and emotions."

"You're pretty much stating that you're more powerful, right?" Roxy asked them.

"Pretty much, yeah," May said as she looked at Gantlos, who was reading the laptop, "Oh no."

"What?" Sierra asked her worriedly.

"Gantlos knows our neutral weaknesses," May said as Misty looked away, "Focus Misty!"

"What!" Misty looked around and calmed down, "Oh, it's you."

"You definetly have a lack of focus," Gantlos said as he smashed the computer in the ground.

"My laptop!" Tecna yelled with anger, "You're _getting_ me a new one!"

"No I'm not," Gantlos said as he raised his eyebrow.

Tecna was about to walk over to him when Timmy stopped her, "This is their battle, not ours."

The Sparks all turned around to see only one Rocksand, who had red eyes and her hair was back to normal.

"The Rocksand's merged," Sierra said as she looked at her, "and she's in her neutral state."

"Yes, because," Duman said as he wrapped his arm around her, "she is under my control, and at midnight, she'll be mine and _only_ mine."

Sierra stayed quiet as she looked at Duman and didn't blink. Misty looked at her, "Either Sierra likes Duman or she's using her mind powers."

"Mind powers," Sierra said as she continued to watch Duman. Suddenly, her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh." She blinked and looked at Duman in fear.

"Si, what's wrong?" May asked worriedly, "What's he doing to her?"

Sierra looked at her with sad eyes, "He's not in love with her."

"What?" Misty asked softly, "Why would he go through all of this if he wasn't in love with her?"

Sibylla looked at her worriedly, "What did you see, Sierra?"

Sierra looked at Duman in disbelief, "You are terrible!"

"Si, calm down," Misty said and held her shoulder, "What _is it?_"

"Why her!" Sierra's attention was completely focused on Duman, "What did she ever do to you!"

"Nothing," Duman stated simply, "That's why she's perfect for this."

"Leave her and every other fairy alone, Duman. Even the _other_ wizards don't know what you're planning, yet they _still_ don't care what's gonna happen."

"So? They wouldn't care if they saw what they would get out of it."

"You are _sick_."

"I've been called worse."

"Somehow, I'm very sure of that."

"Si!" Sierra looked at Misty and May, "What's wrong? What is he doing?"

She sighed, "He's not in love with Rocksand; he's in love with what he's gonna turn her _into._"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! What's Duman going to turn Rocksand into at midnight?**

**No one knows.**

**Next chapter:** part of Duman's past and his plan


	13. Into the Fairy Oasis

_Normal POV_

No one said anything except for the major fairies and wizards, "She's gone, Duman, you have to leave it at that," Diana said sternly, yet softly.

"If he wants to do it, let him do it, _Diana_," Anagan said with venom in his voice.

"See Sierra?" Duman said as he smirked, "They don't _care_."

Sierra glared at him, "You sick _bastard_."

"Sierra," Sibylla scolded her, "I don't approve of that language."

Sierra scoffed, "Mom, I'm 20. I'm _pretty_ sure I don't need you telling me what I can and can't say." Sibylla stayed quiet as Sierra looked at Diana in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'she's gone?' Who's gone, mom?" May asked suspiciously.

Sibylla, Diana, and Aurora all looked at each other, "Duman's creator, Calliope. We all called her Callie though," Diana glared at Duman,"He was pretty much an _accident_."

"Actually, she _meant_ to create me," Duman said offensively.

"_Anyways_," said Aurora, "We were all close friends and we had all _accidently_ created the wizards. Sibylla started it though!" She pointed childishly at Sibylla as she exhaled.

"I learned from my mistakes, unlike _some_ people."

"Who'd you create?" Sierra asked. Sibylla looked at her as if to ask '_are you sure you wanna know?_'

"Gantlos," she said quietly, "Aurora created Ogron, Diana created Anagan and Calliope created Duman."

"Didn't know you had it in you mom," Sierra said smugly as Sibylla looked away.

"You'd be surprised how carefree Sibylla was back then," Aurora laughed.

"And he's the reason I started taking life seriously," Sibylla said lowly and Aurora stopped laughing.

"Why aren't the other wizards in love with you all then?" Misty asked them.

"'Cause we kicked them out," said Aurora, "They were making a huge mess and they weren't listening to us, so we had to get serious and kick them out."

The entire time, Roxy looked at Rocksand blankly, but Rocksand seemed to be somewhere else.

"Ha!" Misty laughed, "They kicked your sorry butts _out_!"

"Laugh all you want," Gantlos said as he started to smirk, "but you have no clue what I did to you while you were under my control." Misty's eyes widened as Aurora looked at her.

"You okay?"

Misty shook her head and whispered, "I feel so violated." Aurora put her arms around her and held her.

"What time is it, Tecna?" Sierra asked cautiously.

"You don't want to know."

"Well, apparently, if she asked, she wants to know," Duman said as he smirked towards Rocksand, who still wasn't paying mind to any part of the conversation.

"No one was talking to you, mistake," Tecna said snidely.

"I _wasn't_ a mistake, fairy," Duman said through gritted teeth, but suddenly he regained his composure, "I could still have Rocksand kill you."

Tecna's eyes widened, "Roxy, can he really control her?"

"He's just bluffing, Tecna," Roxy said loud enough for Duman to hear, "I've seen many people try, but no one can control Rocksand, even if she's in a trance."

"Very good, Roxy," Ogron said mockingly, "you've been studying magic." Roxy stayed calm, no matter how upset he was making her at that moment. Sierra, May, and Misty all looked at each other; scared and confused. They didn't want to believe that their best friend was going to disappear forever.

"How did Calliope die?" Misty asked Diana. Duman had a look of hurt pass over his face as she answered.

"Calliope passed away due to..um, how do I say this?" she turned to Sibylla, "She died from an attack on the Wild Fairies."

"What?" Sierra asked, "So, _the wizards_ killed her?"

"I would _never_," Duman said as he glared at Sierra, "hurt Calliope."

"No, Sierra," Aurora said calmer than Duman, "I admit, the wizards would never hurt us back then, they would take it out on something else. _Especially_ Duman, he loved her."

"Honestly?" Misty asked. Duman glared at her.

"I don't love; I _want_ and _take._"

"Shut _up_, all of you! I'm trying to remember stuff, geez," Diana said, "Now where was I?"

"You said that she was killed in an attack on the Wild Fairies," said May.

"Oh right," Diana shook her head, "Calliope was their target because they thought Wild Fairies would end up harming humans."

"They?" Stella asked.

"Wild _fairies?_" Roxy asked

"Yes girls," Sibylla said sadly, "There used to be more than one Wild fairy until they arrived that day."

"They as in fairy traders," Aurora informed them, "Sick people who killed and/or sold fairies."

"Right," Diana continued, "The traders found it very hard to capture fairies with Wild fairies being in the wild; they were spotted easily."

"Is this honestly the best moment to explain what happened in the past, Sibylla?" Gantlos said as he looked up, "You'll be out of time very soon."

"No! Rocksand!" Roxy was going to jump towards her when Sierra pulled her away.

"Roxy, it's already too late. The moment Duman had Rocksand in that trance it was too late. What's done is done."

"How can you say that! Sierra, Rocksand was your best friend-"

"_Is,_" Sierra looked at Roxy sternly, "She _is_ my best friend, and I will do all in my power to get her back, and you yelling at me is definetly not helping."

Roxy went quiet as Stella looked up, "Being fairy of the sun and moon, I'm pretty sure that our dead little friend should be arriving soon."

"What!" The Winx all screamed.

"Calliope has no choice," Aurora said as she looked at the other two major fairies, "If she tries to resist the transformation, she'll be put into the void between Earth and the fairy oasis."

"What's the fairy oasis?" May asked, but Sierra answered.

"It's pretty much heaven for good fairies. Was Calliope evil?"

"No Sierra, she was good; not evil or neutral, but good."

Sierra nodded and turned to Duman with a hard expression on her face, "Give me on _very_ good reason you chose Rocksand to do this."

He smirked, "All right. Calliope and Rocksand are both wild fairies-"

"Okay?"

"And right before she died, she gave her power to Morgana, who was pregnant with Roxanne and Rocksand at the time."

Roxy's eyes widened, "And because Roxy's destiny was already sealed as the fairy of animals, Calliope's power went into Rocksand as an infant."

"So because she has Calliope's power, you're using Rocksand to bring her back? Are you nuts!"

Duman pretended to be thinking about something, "Not really, no. I've waited 19 years for this day to come, and now it's finally here."

"Uh, guys?" Stella said worriedly, "It's pretty close to midnight."

"How much time?"

"About a minute." Roxy looked at Sierra and softly cried.

"Sierra, you know all there is to know about fairies and magic, right?" Sierra nodded, "What'll happen to Rocksand and Calliope's souls?"

"I'm so sorry, Roxy," Sierra said as she put her hand on her shoulder, "but because Calliope's soul is going to rise again, she will force Rocksand's soul outward and-"

"She'll be in the fairy oasis?" Roxy cut her off and she nodded as Stella shook her head and Rocksand was covered in dark and light magic at once.

"Midnight."

They all watched as Rocksand changed, and changed, and changed.

Her skin became smooth, her clothes changed into a red dress, her hair turned white and straight, her shoes turned to silver sandals, and her head accessory became a black headband.

Duman smirked as her eyes changed back to a dark, yet innocent looking, purple.

"Nice to see you again, Calliope."

* * *

_**The name Calliope's origin is Greek and means "beautiful voice(d)"**_

_**Pronounced:**_

**k-ah-l-ee-oh-p-ee**

_**or you can pronounce it**_

**kal-ee-ope**


	14. Calliope, major fairy of the Wild

**Like most of my other OC's:**

**Calliope is on my deviantart account**

* * *

_Sierra's POV_

_No._

_I lost her._

_I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen again, now look where we are._

There was suddenly a young woman where Rocksand once stood.

"Duman?" Duman actually smiled as he approached her. When he was close enough, he changed; literally. He still wore black, but he didn't have his piercing, he didn't have any dark makeup, and he didn't have his usual mohawk. His hair was down and normal, so he actually looked _younger_, and actually a little handsome.

Wait, did I just call Duman _handsome_?

"You're finally back."

"But how? I'm supposed to be d-"

"Don't say it." Duman cut her off as she hugged him and he caressed her hair lovingly.

"I missed you so much, Duman." Calliope had medium length white hair, but she still looked pretty young. She looked about 22 or 23; not too much older than me.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." Duman leaned down and kissed her as they closed their eyes.

Calliope was wearing a red dress that went a little past her knees and exposed a small amount around her belly button. The design had a long ribbon that was silver and black. She was wearing gray sandals on her feet and she was wearing a black headband.

In other words: she was pretty. How does she not know Rocksand was sent to the fairy oasis?

"Wait, but how am I back?" Scratch that last thought; she's suspicious, "And why am I on-" she sniffed for a moment and suddenly gagged, "_Earth?_"

"I'll answer that," Misty said as Calliope looked over at her.

"Do I know you?"

"You wanna guess?" Aurora asked and she smiled.

"Aurora," Calliope let go of Duman and he glared at Misty, "You're here."

She looked around and saw Diana and my mom as well, "Calliope, do you remember anything?"

"No, but in order for me to come back from the fairy oasis," she slowly turned back to Duman,"I would need to replace another fairy's soul."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I see Roxanne, where's Rocksand? You didn't. You wouldn't, would you?"

Duman stayed quiet and Calliope shook her head, "Duman answer me!"

"Fine!" Duman yelled back as he approached her quickly and dangerously, "But remember this, Calliope; everything I ever did was for you." With that, the wizards all disappeared in a cloud of smoke. My mother approached her and they hugged each other.

"I am so sorry, Sibylla, I didn't know this would h-happen," Calliope was now crying into her shoulder.

"It couldn't have been helped, Calliope."

She turned to me, "I'm very sorry to you four too. I didn't think that Duman would do something so low."

"So what now?" Misty asked softly, "Is she gone forever?"

Calliope smiled, "No, Rocksand's will power to stay alive is very strong. Technically, I _am_ Rocksand and still Calliope."

"Except you look like Calliope."

"Yeah."

"Now that I think about it," I interrupted, "If you had wavy pink hair, you'd look exactly like Rocksand."

Calliope looked at me strangely as she ran her fingers through her hair and it changed shorter and pink. Like I predicted, she looked like Rocksand.

"Do you have her memories?" Roxy asked as she approached her. Calliope nodded.

"I could pretty much be her, but I wouldn't put you all through that pain," she said as she went back to being herself.

"Could you ever get her back?" May asked. Calliope faked a look of hurt.

"So you want me dead again?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm pretty sure she meant is there a way for both of you to be alive," my mom interrupted. Calliope smiled.

"I know; I'm just teasing her. And the answer to that is yes actually."

"Really?" Musa asked as the Winx and Specialists stepped forward again.

"Yeah, it could work if we went to Tir Nan Og and Rocksand forced my soul out there, then I could try to send my soul to my former body."

"What?" Stella asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Very," Tecna said as she looked back at Calliope, "she just has to have the right timing. If she doesn't, her soul will return to the fairy oasis."

"And Duman would go after Rocksand again," Misty said as-a-matter-of-factually.

"Pretty much," Calliope shrugged, "No matter what, my power will always be in Rocksand. It's irremovable."

The Winx all teleported us to Love & Pet because it was getting cold in the park at 12:30 in the morning. Layla gave Calliope some hot chocolate to warm up.

"So Calliope-"

"Oh, just call me Callie."

Layla smiled, "Alright, Callie. What the fairy oasis like?"

"Ah," Calliope seemed very relaxed and layed back for a Wild fairy, "It's the most relaxing and beautiful place ever created. No one has to worry about magic or fighting, just relaxing."

Tecna was reading the way back part of the Book of Faries, "It says here it's also known as Fairy Cielo."

Calliope smiled, "Fairy heaven and magic heaven? That's correct."

"Would the wizards go to Fairy Cielo?"

Calliope looked down and laughed, "They're not fairies, so no."

"What about Magia Cielo?" Tecna said as she continued to read through the book, "It says here that there are two different heavens: the Fairy Oasis and the Magic Heaven."

"That's correct, but the wizards wouldn't go there unless they changed their ways," Calliope's smile disappeared, "They would go to Magia Inferno, or Magic Hell. That's where all the evil magic users go."

"That's terrible!" Bloom exclaimed as she looked at the picture differences.

"Notice how Fairy Cielo and Magia Cielo are magnificently bright and cheerful while Magia Inferno is dark, depressing and full of fire and hatred," Calliope said as she set the cup down and looked up at the ceiling.

"How do you know so much Calliope?" Nabu asked her seriously. He looked at him as if he was stupid. Calliope sat up and sat back with her arms spread out on the couch.

"I've been dead for 19 years, 7 months, 3 weeks, 4 days, 17 hours, and 49 minutes. You honestly think I don't know what I'm talking about?"

All of the Specialists' mouths dropped open.

"Tecna?" Timmy asked.

"She exactly on the numbers," Tecna said in awe, "I looked you up in the Book of Fairies and it has a timer of how long she's been dead."

"I'm in the book of fairies?" Calliope said surprisingly. I think she's faking though.

"Well you're the major fairy of the Wild, Callie," Aurora said as she cocked her head to the side, "You didn't expect to be in the book of fairies?"

Calliope rolled her eyes, "Of course I knew, I was just teasing them, gosh."

My mom, Aurora, and Diana left about half an hour later while the rest of us went to sleep. The Specialists went to their apartment while Misty, May, Calliope and I stayed at Love & Pet.

"Are you sure I should be here. Duman might hurt you guys if you tried to keep him away from me," Calliope said as we went to the apartment section of the building.

"No problem, Callie," Bloom said confidently, "The wizards don't scare us, right girls?"

"Right," the Winx all said at once to prove their point.

"We hope you aren't scared of what he'll do, Callie," Layla said as she gave us some sleeping bags.

"In case you haven't noticed," Calliope smiled, "I'm not scared of Duman."

"I never realized that someone like Duman could ever love someone as sweet and caring as you," Flora said as they all finished putting on their pajamas, as well as Misty, May, Calliope and I.

She looked out the window as they turned off the light and we crawled into our sleeping bags. I could tell she was daydreaming about something.

"Just don't underestimate someone just because of how they look on the inside 'cause trust me when I say this girls," Calliope paused before continuing.

"Not everyone is the same inside and out."

* * *

**Giving everyone a heads up. ****I'm ending this story at 15 chapters and I'll be doing a sequel called...drum roll plz:**

_**Controlling the Heat**_

**Notice how the stories are all related to fire: Spark, Up in Flames, and now Controlling the Heat.**

**Anyways, plz review!**


	15. Danger ahead

_Calliope's POV_

The girls convinced me to go to the Frutti Music Bar to see how people would react with me there. I looked the same, except now I was wearing earth clothes.

"Are you sure I should go?"

"Uh, yeah, besides, you look gorgeous!" Misty said as we walked in.

"Hey Mr. Andrews!" May said as we went up to the bar.

"Girls? Where's Rocksand?"

I rubbed my neck as the girls explained, "This is Calliope. Uh, Duman kind of replaced Rocksand with her."

I waved nervously, "Uh, hi?"

Klaus nodded slowly, "Where was she before he did that?"

Misty waved her hand and he came closer, and she whispered in his ear, "Dead."

"Okay!" Klaus started to walk away as Misty called out to him.

"We'll get her back, don't worry!"

"Worry about what?" Brandon asked as he and the other Specialists came over to us.

"Hey Callie," Nabu said cheerfully as he greeted me, "How are you adjusting?"

"Pretty well, I guess, it's not the same as Tir Nan Og though."

"Well, tell us more of the plan," Sky said as the girls, Winx, and Specialists all looked at me.

I exhaled, "The only way is to go to Tir Nan Og and travel to Morto Animal casa Demone, or the Dead Animal Demon home."

"Why is almost every magical place in Italian?" May asked me.

"The hunters are from Italy and they hate Wild Fairies-"

"Did you say hunters?" Riven asked suspiciously.

Shoot!

"Uh, no I didn't I said uh...dammit," I muttered under my breath.

"You're being hunted?" Roxy practically screamed. I covered her mouth with my hand and led her and the others outside and they followed me all the way to the park.

"Yes, I'm being hunted. The Wild Fairies are very close to becoming extinct in the Magic Dimension and everywhere else."

"But why?" Stella asked, "Wild fairies seem very peaceful."

"Key word being seem," I said with hatred, "Believe it or not, but I'm the most dangerous thing you will ever see in your life."

"Why are you being hunted?" I felt a presence on the bench, so I sat down and Duman appeared next to me and he put his arm around me.

"Wild fairies are accused of being evil, that's why."

"Duman?" Musa asked with venom in her voice, "What are _you_ doing here? If you even think about taking Callie, I swear-"

I leaned into him lovingly as he comforted me, "I'm not here to take Calliope away from you. No matter how much I want to."

"Then what do you want?" Layla asked angrily.

"I'm here to help you get your annoying friend back. Once she's back, I can be with the love of my life at last, in peace."

"I'm surprised how easily she changed you," Nabu admitted, "As soon as she approaches you, your negative energy just...goes away."

I smiled, "That's because I created him with good energy."

I explained everything to them about how Duman was created from good energy, but became dark as he saw me killed.

"I'm so sorry," Bloom said with sorrow in her eyes.

"I was killed from a poison dart filled with twig snake venom."

"Twig snakes are pretty toxic," Roxy said as she looked as if she was about to cry.

"Duman had planned to make sure I never died, so he helped me with a spell as he hid in the bushes. The spell moved all of my power into Morgana, which went into Rocksand."

"Is that why she's neutral?"

"Yes. She was very enraged with the power for some reason indescribable. She soon came to control her anger though, but Duman needed to ensure that I stayed alive."

"How could he possibly do that?" Tecna asked as they all sat in the grass.

"Whenever Duman has or had Rocksand in a trance, it coated her spirit with his power. It covered her power, making it impossible for the hunters to find her."

"So you're pretty much saying that we put her in danger by taking her out of Duman's spell?" Roxy asked.

Duman exhaled as he wrapped both arms around me, "Yes, I couldn't tell any of you what I was planning though."

"It was a mission he required himself to finish on his own. To have both of us alive at the same time, I need to find my corpse in the Morto Animal casa Demone."

"Then what would happen?" Timmy asked.

"Rocksand would push her soul towards mine and I would push my soul towards my empty shell, rejuvenating it to life again."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Morgana."

I looked beyond the Winx and saw Morgana looking at me.

"Morgana? Why would we need to-" Tecna nudged Stella in mid-sentence.

"You were waiting for me?" Morgana said as she looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, we were," I said, referring to Duman and me.

"Well, of course I support you both in your quest," Morgana said as she looked me in the eyes and turned to Roxy

"I believe it's time," I said as Duman and I both stood up.

Morgana nodded as she placed her hands on Roxy's shoulders and looked her in the eye, "Roxanne?"

"Yes."

"Have you and Rocksand been searching for you mother for a long time?"

"For quite some time now."

I smiled as she continued, "Would you like to meet her?"

"More than anything."

"You are already looking at her."

* * *

After recovering from the shock, everyone started packing for the trip. The other wizards left to Tir Nan Og as soon as Duman had contacted them. Morgana went after handing Roxy a silver wolf medallion attached to a chain, as if to be a necklace.

"Keep her safe, Calliope."

"Of course, your Majesty." Morgana nodded as she disappeared.

I turned to the others with Duman holding my hand, "Is everyone ready?"

They nodded as I closed my eyes and reopened them to be red, "Take us to the scene that I must replay, _Morto Animal casa Demone,_" I chanted. Suddenly, I had a rushing feeling, when it stopped, I saw my home.

"Where are we?" Bloom asked as she looked around.

"Sh," Duman scolded her as he whispered, "Be careful, the hunters are still looking for the last Wild Fairy. They will be around here, so you must stay quiet."

"Where are we?" Bloom whispered this time. I transformed into my royal gown; my red dress with the ribbon design.

"We're in the Kingdom of the Wild, where I rule as Queen. Morto Animal casa Demone should be in a wide cave. It looks like Sibylla's cave, but it's stone, not tree."

Sooner or later, the other wizards appeared while we walked, but the others didn't seem to mind.

We walked for a while, "Girls, I do not wish to put you in any danger whatsoever," I whispered as it started to get dark.

"Don't worry about it, Calliope," Musa whispered back, "We'll be fine."

"There are also guys here too, ya know," Riven whispered as I stopped walking.

"I know, but it's too dark to go further. We must rest in the kingdom."

"Where?" Stella asked as she looked around.

I pointed to a tree that was covered in moss. I pealed away some of the moss and it revealed a doorway in the hollow tree, "This is the entrance."

"Cool," Bloom whispered as she went in first, the others following in soon after. Once we were all in, I replaced the moss to hide the door.

There was a staircase that went further into the tree. You could go up into the canopy or down into the ground.

"This is in most trees in this part of Tir Nan Og." I explained to them, "This is where the Wild fairies live as a home."

"This is really amazing," Tecna said in awe. I led them down the stairs into the ground.

"Very. It took a long time to be used to it, but we figured it out."

I settled them in a big room where we would all sleep for the night.

_Normal POV_

Calliope layed down along with everyone else. Duman layed behind her and put his arm around her, as if to be protecting her.

Everyone soon fell asleep, but right before Bloom did, Duman stopped her.

"Bloom?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, what happened?" she answered sleepily.

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to help Calliope. She's in much danger, and she's the only person these people are after."

"Why would someone want to hurt these innocent fairies?"

"In their eyes," Duman paused before continuing.

"They're not innocent."

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**Ha ha, cliffhanger!**

**I will continue it in:  
****_Controlling the Heat_**

**Thnx for all the veiwers, and I hope to start the next and final story of this sequel next week.**

**Plz review!**


End file.
